Tiger
by Kappa13
Summary: Vincent stirred in his sleep; his skin was tingling as if it was numb. A red eye opened and the tingling stopped, he made a soft sound indistinguishable by any ears. “Chaos, what are you up to?” YAOI! MATURE! CatboyVince/Cid
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. I'm just having some fun with it.

Warnings: I have a feeling this is just going to keep growing so YAOI! The rest you'll find out along the way.

Vincent stirred in his sleep; his skin was tingling as if it was numb. A red eye opened and the tingling stopped, he made a soft sound indistinguishable by any ears. "Chaos, what are you up to?" His body was still under his control and he couldn't feel the press of the demons on his consciousness, there wasn't even a response it was so 'quiet' within the gunner's mind.

He was glad for their luck to find enough rooms available at the Inn because him waking up in the middle of the night to talk to himself would confuse and probably worry his companions. Shifting onto his side, Vincent just let his clawed arm hang off the bed in case he rolled back in his sleep. So long within a coffin had seemed to leave its mark on his body and he had woken up more than once with claw marks from his shifting onto his back in the night.

---

"Oi, Vince! Wake the fuck up! We were s'pose to be out a' here an 'our ago," Vincent's eyes tightened at the gruff voice. Cid threw open the door, inviting himself in without any warning (seeing as how he always thought yelling was enough of one, but that was a captain for you) "Vince, get yer scrawny pale ass up! We're outa here!"

"Give me a minute to get dressed," Vincent grumbled, as he finally opened his eyes. Cid was staring at him with enormous sky blue eyes. "What's wrong? Did Chaos open his wings?" Vincent asked. Cid was use to his sometimes waking up with a few 'aspects' of his demons. It was their way of telling him they could have taken over while he slept, just to make him worry about his companions for the next few days. Demons were such mindfucks sometimes.

"Not unless he grew fluffy ears…" Cid said a smile twitched at his lips. He coughed into his hand, "I'll let you get dressed."

Vincent blinked, Cid never left something alone once he had a grip on it. "Fluffy ears?" Red eyes rolled, Cid had to be jerking him with that line. Galian must have changed his ears or something. Damn dog always did the smallest change, just so he had no idea what it was until Yuffie started throwing some form of fangirl fit and try to pet his highlighted hair or something…

As he headed toward the bathroom he grumbled at the still silent demons, wondering how the hell they could be so quiet and still have changed something of his physical appearance. He got his answer when he looked up at his reflection, they couldn't have… "Uh?" Red eyes kept scanning over the mirror, looking for any clue that it was somehow tricked into showing this odd image.

The red eyes narrowed, if this was a prank, he was going to end up killing the one responsible. The red and black cat ears centered on his head started folding back the harsher his expression became. The red streaks running through his usually pitch black hair matched the ears perfectly. A low growling started in his chest, sounding more like a tiger's than Galian's usual sound. "What the fuck is going on!?!" He honestly couldn't keep the cursing question from flying out of his mouth.

"Vince, everything okay?" Cid suddenly appeared in the bathroom doorway, "Woe." That was all the pilot had said, he was actually speechless when he saw the half dressed Valentine growling at the mirror. Long blood red stripes were running up his naked back, curling around to the front of his body. But what rendered him speechless was the slim pitch colored tail with the same blood strips twitching angrily just above the floor, it trailed up to merge into the gunner's spine. "Uh… Vin, you might wanna look," the struggling pilot could only point down at the twitching tail. When red eyes looked to settle on the suddenly still appendage a scream was masked by the roaring of an angry cat.

"This is absolutely absurd!" Vincent was still ranting, angrily ranting, and Cid was rather surprised at some of the things he'd heard fly out of the officially –call the record books- pissed off beyond all caring gunner's mouth. Cid back peddled himself into a wall as the gunner stalked out of the room, looking ready to shoot anyone who dared even smile at him.

"Vince," Cid risked. Red eyes seemed to glow even brighter as they centered on him. "You might wanna calm down just a little. Your tail," Cid was trying not to laugh, really he was, but damned if the image of that tail pointing at the ceiling with its fur standing on end didn't remind of a scared kitten after it was barked at. "Don't kill me, I can't help," Cid started laughing, not the slip into a chuckle or even a bust out type but an all out, clutching gut, falling to the floor unable to do anything else except laugh uncontrollably.

Vincent snapped out of his Galian-like rage to blink at the still laughing pilot, completely unaware of his tail relaxing to drop down to the floor. He hissed when his furry tail touched the floor for the first time, he blinked when it instantly lifted up to keep itself off the cold surface. "This really is real?"

Cid was trying to shake himself out of his hysteric laughing to brush a tear from his eye, "Seems so… What ya gonna do about it?"

"I don't know…" Vincent said, his tone made Cid smirk softly; he was back to his normal self, at least in mindset.

"Well, I see one thing you can decide on whether or not to wear your cape. I don't think you can with the way you hold your…. tail." Cid started slipping into an odd chuckle/giggle and Vincent knew; one, he was right, two, he was going to get much worse from the rest when they saw him, and three, No he couldn't kill the laughing pilot or anyone else that was going to be laughing about it.

"You're right, I can't," Vincent's ears shifted as he sighed, Cid watched as the space between the ears grew, the gunner was sad. A small smirk was hidden when he put the unlit cig to his lips, at least the stoic gunner would be easier to read now.

"Hey Vincent, you kill Cid or something? We heard Galian, or we think it was Galian," Cloud's voice was heard from the hall; the smart boy was keeping distance until he found out which of Vincent's demons were awake.

"I'm alright ya o' fearless leader! Glad I was worth looking in on so long after ya heard that," Cid grumbled as he moved away from the wall. "Do you want me to warn them or do you just wanna go out there?"

"I'll be fine, let me get my stuff and I'll be out in a minute. Please lock the door when you leave," Vincent was already heading back into the bathroom to retrieve the rest of his forgotten clothes.

"Sure, Vince," Cid lit his cigarette after he was out of the room; habit from sharing rooms with the gunner had him not smoking around him.

"Everything okay?" Cloud asked the unharmed pilot.

"Yeah, Vince's just having a weird morning. He'll be out in a minute."

Vincent stared into the odd reflection's red cat eyes, he couldn't even think of a logical cause for this… change. Galian Beast was canine, Chaos was just a bat-like demon, Hellmasker and Death Gigas were both composed of human parts. Nothing made sense. He blinked when he felt his tail twitch, FELT it twitch. Now that he realized and acknowledged it, it seemed his mind was waking up to the new limb. "I swear if someone grabs it, I'm going to shoot them."

"Vince, ya comin' out?"

Vincent flinched at Cid's voice, "Yeah." He slid his cloak over his arm and gulped before he pushed open the room door.

Cloud was the only one in the hall with Cid, okay that was good. Cloud would be calm about it; the young boy might even give a logic possibility as to why he was like this. The Mako blue eyes were widening as the boy looked him over, "Vincent… What the hell happened?"

Logical question, too bad no one knew the answer. "I woke up like this," was all he said even as he felt his ears shifting, he felt them pulling away from each other as what little hope he allowed himself started fading completely.

"Hey Vince, we'll get ya back to normal. No sweat!" Cid slammed a hand on the sad gunner's shoulder, the dark ears perked up as the man was pulled out of his thoughts. Cloud's eyes narrowed questioningly as Cid led the gunned out of the Inn; he got a 'sh'ing gesture over the gunner's shoulder as an answer.


	2. Chapter 2

Vincent was leaning back against the bare corpse of an old tree, his eyes kept closing slowly. He felt so content just sitting out under the warm evening sun, it made him want to sleep. His ear twitched toward the sound of something sitting down beside him. His eyes opened lazily as he saw Red XIII stretch out next to him. "You remind me of when my cousin Nana got into the catnip the first time."

Vincent just shook his head lazily, "Warn me if we get anywhere near catnip… The warm sun is enough to make me feel drugged."

Nanaki couldn't help but chuckle as he set his head on his paws, "Yeah, I know. You get use to it." He looked over toward the quiet gunner, he was sound asleep. Every exhale resulted in a purring sound. Nanaki shook his head and rested contently beside the sleeping gunner.

"Vince, come on, time to get moving."

Vincent blinked at the nudges to look up at Cid's smirking face. "What?"

"You were just snoring is all," Vincent looked confused, he didn't snore… At least not without being about six sheets to the wind and past out on a couch somewhere, which hasn't happened since his college graduation, thank Gaia.

"Oh," was all he said as he got to his feet, his tail swaying softly as he followed after the still smiling pilot.

***

"Are the bastards still being quiet?" Cid asked as they continued to trail after the rest of the party.

"They haven't said a thing since this happened… I'm starting to wonder if they're gone or if they're just trying to fuck with me enough to finally drive me insane," Cid's eyes shot over to the gunner, he was cursing again and he could see the dark ears shifting forward as the man's thoughts turned inward. "It's so quiet; it's starting to scare me." Cid's eyes softened. The poor man was so use to having others to talk to, even if only in thought, that he was speaking openly when there was no one answering in his mind.

"The next town is just up ahead, we should make it before dark. I say we find the nearest bar and just get shitfaced and have a good laugh about this," Cid offered in his usual fashion.

"I don't think that would be a good idea. I'm still getting use to balancing with… my tail; I don't need to be getting drunk." Besides the last thing he wanted was to be stuck in a room full of people looking like this. He already had problems with women, and men, hitting on him when he looked like his usual self… he didn't want any incidences with drunken cat boy fans.

"Hmm, fine, I'll grab a bottle of whiskey and we'll hold ourselves up in the room and let the kids go make idiots of themselves," Cid said. Vincent blinked, unable to figure out how the pilot seemed to know what he was thinking all day. "Better yet, Scotch, we haven't had good aged Scotch in awhile!" Vincent's tongue was seen touching against his bottom lip at the thought of tasting a glass of it. He had completely forgotten he wasn't hidden by his cloak and Cid wasn't about to remind him if the smile on the gruff pilot's face was any indication. "Then it's settled! I'll go find us a good bottle after we find an Inn."

***

Vincent looked up, so in thought he hadn't realized they had reached the end of a smaller town. "Why don't you put your cloak on until we get to the Inn?" Cloud said more than asked, Vincent was already throwing the garment over his shoulders. "Here, pull it up like a hood," Vincent's ears twitched nearly uncontrollably at the sound the rustling the fabric made against the fur when Cloud pulled the flap wrapped around his shoulders over them.

"Vince, pull your tail up to your back, the cloak will hide the rest," Cid offered, his hand brushing the fur covered appendage when he moved Vincent's cloak for him. Vincent shivered at the odd feeling. "Sorry."

"It's alright," Vincent said as he shifted his tail so that the end was tipped down rather that its usual up. His cloak did hide it; it just felt really weird when the material slid over the fur.

"There, you look like your normal self Vinny!" Yuffie's sing-song voice made his eyes close. He shook his head under the red 'hood' as they continued into the town to find an Inn.

When they found an Inn the party broke up, Vincent and Tifa would take care of getting the rooms and Cloud, Barrette and Yuffie would get the supplies they needed for the next stent of travel while Cid offered to take care of getting Vincent's ammunition while the gunner was 'indisposed' along with the promised bottle of Scotch in hopes of cheering the man up.

"We need rooms," Vincent said, still hidden by his 'hood'. The Inn keeper seemed a little leery of him.

"How many?" The older woman asked timidly.

"We have quite a few of us," Tifa gave her usual, tell me all your worries, bartender's smile to sooth the woman's worry.

"We have three rooms, will that be enough?" The woman said after checking her log.

"Are they singles or doubles?" Vincent asked; the woman flinched.

"There're two double beds and one single…"

"I can share a bed with Yuffie," Tifa said as she checked to make sure the party members would all be cared for. "Red would have to sleep on the floor or share a bed…"

"It's been warm, he'll sleep on the floor to keep cool," Vincent responded as he scrawled on the log for the rooms.

"Here you are, the doubles are at the top of the stairs and the single is at the end of the hall," the woman said to Tifa as she handed over the keys.

"Thank you," Tifa said all smiles.

Vincent opened the door of the room and instantly ripped his precious cloak off of him and threw it into the corner somewhere, his tail flicking furiously once it was free. "I'm not doing that again!"

"Vincent?" Tifa couldn't help but give a soft giggle at the look of the fierce gunner's tail flicking back and forward in twitching jolts. "Would you like something to eat? I was going to go get some dinner."

"No, thank you, I'm fine," Tifa's brow rose when he didn't look back at her, his tipped back ears said otherwise.

"Alright… Vincent," this time the man did look at her, "We're here if you need us," then she left the annoyed gunner be.

Vincent sat down on one of the beds, he growled at the mussed fur of his tail as he swiped at it to straighten it out. Cid got back before the rest of the group, grumbling to himself about how could Vincent carry so much weight and still be agile and quick footed. He got a smile from Tifa when she saw him and pointed him toward his room. He froze when he saw Vincent licking at his tail, red cat eyes flicked up at him before the tail swung away and he swore he saw red creep into the gunner's face as he looked away. "Uh…" Now he was sure he saw the gunner blushing.

"Ya know, yer gonna get hairballs if you do that," Cid said with a sarcastic smile.

Vincent could tell he was beet red just from the heat he felt. It wasn't like him to get caught off guard, and he still couldn't believe he had actually started licking at his tail when he couldn't get the fur to settle properly. Cid for the most part was enjoying the image of Vincent's cheeks matching the color of the stripes running along his neck and face. "Didn't even think you could blush…"

"Neither did I," Vincent grumbled to himself, hoping the chuckling pilot hadn't heard it.

"So, how 'bout that drink?" There was a deep laugh from Cid as he grabbed the bottle from the dark bag. "Damn thing cost a shit load of Gil so it better fucking be worth it!" Vincent's eyes risked a look, his brow quirked when he saw it said twenty years. It couldn't be bad at that age, unless they royal screwed the cooking process to begin with.

"Alright," Vincent said as he was handed a full glass. "But only a few… I really don't need to be hindered any more than I already am."

"Ah come on, I got this nice big bottle ta share and ya want me ta drink it all myself?" Cid tried to pout; the expression doesn't look right on such a gruff work-worn face.

"Chief," Vincent shook his head, one of those rare soft true smiles were on his lips as he took his first drink of the night.

Six shots in and Vincent felt himself getting close to being buzzed. Cid was tipsy from the way he was slashing his drink a little when he grabbed at the filled glass. "You need to slow down Chief, you're going to be hung-over tomorrow if you keep going at that pace," well his mind was still working, he could have a few more.

"An' ya should speed up, ya ain't nowhere near trashed yet," Cid had a slight slur to his thickening accent. Vincent's brow tipped up, he could always tell when to call it quits just by the thickness of the accent and by how quick he starts slurring, the alcohol would slam the poor pilot right in his skull in about three shots. Vincent jumped when Cid refilled his glass and splashed his arm with some of the liquid. "Sorry."

"It's ok," make that one and a half, two at the most. Vincent brought his wet arm up to lap at it, his tongue making a slight scratching sound as it ran over his still gloved right arm.

"What does that feel like?" Vincent blinked at the question; he looked up at a suddenly sober Cid.

"What does what feel like?" he asked as he cleared the taste of the glove with another small drink.

"Your tongue," Vincent caught the pilot when he leaned forward too far to keep balanced. "Sorry, got dizzy," was muffled by Vincent's chest before the man pushed up to give the gunner his space.

"It's alright; it's not the first time you've landed on me." Vincent started to say something when Cid suddenly pressed his lips to his, a tongue slid into his mouth when he gasped.

Cid felt that velvet soft, yet somehow abrasive tongue hidden behind Vincent's pale lips and instantly became addicted. "Damn that was better than I thought," Cid whispered when he pulled away.

Vincent was still shocked by what had just happened. Cid had kissed him, not only that but with tongue! And he had intended to, he could tell that just by that look of triumph burning in the pilot's eyes, dear Gaia he hoped that was just triumph. "Why did you just…?"

"I had to know what it felt like, sorry. Maybe I have had too much, no way would I've done that sober."

Vincent was still trying to shake the fact that Cid had kissed him! Even drunk to the point Vincent had to drag him back to the Inn had he never done that. He had even hit on him, mistakenly thinking him a woman in his inebriation, and he still backed off the moment he recognized the voice as male or seen him clearly. Never once had he even hinted at liking him that way.

"Oi, Vince, ya still in there?" Cid waved a hand in front of Vincent's distant red eyes, the gunner looked at him with the same distant look.

"You just kissed me, Highwind," oh shit, he was fucked. He went and pissed him off. Blue's eyes widened a little nearly all trace of alcohol was washed away in a flood of adrenaline.

"Yeah…" Cid confirmed, unsure if he'd live to see tomorrow.

"Just to find out what my tongue feels like," Vincent said in a voice that left Cid unsure if it was a question or fact.

"Yeah, I guess so," he cringed.

"I need another drink. Why didn't you wait for my answer instead of kissing me?" Vincent said as he took a large swig out of the bottle. Cid only shrugged, his eyes never once looked up at the gunner. Vincent's head spun after his second long drink, he'd had more than he thought.

"I'm sorry, I just… I'm going to bed," Cid left the gunner drinking the last of the bottle to lay down on one of the beds.

Vincent was feeling dizzy once he had finished off the bottle. He gave a sigh at the pleasant buzzing that made the whole incident fade into the background. A smile could be seen as he got up and stumbled toward the bed, his tail slid along the floor behind him he was so mellowed out by the alcohol coursing through him. "Liddle too mush at ones," he mumbled as he crawled beneath the covers. He'd have a headache tomorrow, honestly didn't care nor could he think of what had caused him to down the other half of the bottle in so few swigs.


	3. Chapter 3

Vincent woke up the next day to the sound of Yuffie shouting at Tifa to not hog all the hot water, girl had some lungs on her seeing as how they were at the other end of the building. "Ugh," he grumbled and stretched. His jaw creaked open in a yawn as his tongue stretched out past his bottom teeth. His tail swung over his legs as he turned to sit upright, red eyes blinked tiredly at the sky blue watching him. The memory of the reason for his slightly pounding temples had him threatening to blush as he looked away and got up to use the toilet.

"Dear Gaia, they're everywhere!" Cid heard from the bathroom, blinking even in his still half intoxicated stupor at the door.

"Everything okay?" he asked out of habit.

"Yeah," was grumbled at the sink started up before the gunner reemerged, still grumbling.

"What was that about?"

"Unimportant," Vincent growled out as he grabbed his pack. "Need the bathroom?" Cid nodded and stumbled into the bathroom. "Can't believe they're THERE," Vincent grumbled again as he searched his pack for a change of clothes.

"All yers," Cid said once he was finished. "Gettin' a shower?"

"Yeah, my fur feels dirty," Vincent answered. "I can't believe I said that…"

"Hey, it's okay man, we'll figure out a way ta change ya back," Cid said, though Vincent caught an odd look in the pilot's eyes. He felt his cheeks try to heat up when he was reminded of the same look just before he had kissed him the night before. "Uhm… What's everywhere?" Vincent's eyes widened, he was already in the bathroom before he could even let Cid think about where to start looking.

Vincent quickly finished scrubbing his hair ears and tail, having a small panic attack when the water first started pouring down over the sensitive hairs on the inner shell of his feline ears. It quickly subsided when he figured out how to hold his ears back to shield them from the direct spray. He kept his eyes upward, even now denying the visible fact of how numerous his stripes were. His tail felt heavy as it twitched this way and that, trying to shake off the excess water, after the spray was cut off.

Cid laid back on his bed, dead smoke between his lips as his mind played over last night and today. He was getting that itch again. He wanted to know what Vincent had been grumbling about all morning, but the worst itch he had was wanting to feel that tongue again. Cid shifted when thoughts of where else it could be felt and what it was feel like had him feeling uncomfortable in his slacks. "Why'd he have to yawn?"

Vincent came out of the bathroom a few minutes later, grumbling as he scrubbed his tail dry. He gave up on the towel when it was a puffy mess and automatically started straightening the strands with his tongue. Cid remained completely still as he saw Vincent's tongue slide along the furry limb. It continued for several laps until Cid couldn't help but take a shaky breathe. Wide black pupils centered on him in mid-lick, they disappeared into the red as Vincent snapped out of his stupor and stopped. "Sorry," was all the red faced gunner said as he put his things in his pack.

***

"Alright, are we all ready to move out?" Cloud asked once everyone was gathered outside the rooms.

"I need a brush," Vincent muttered as he tried to smooth down his puffy tail with his hand, it helped but not much.

"You can borrow mine, it should be soft enough to help with that," Tifa said as she rummaged around for the soft bristled brush.

"Thank you," Vincent said as he started brushing down what was visible of the striped tail, catching himself trying to groom it more than just a few times.

"No problem," Tifa said when he handed it back once he was finished. "Here, lean down, your ears are a mess too…"

Vincent did, flinching as the brush slid over his ears, "No." He pulled away, his hand reaching up to run the back of it over the suddenly buzzing ear. "Sorry, no. Thank you though." It took several passes to get the sound to stop and the fur to settle to where it naturally rested. The other ear was a little more difficult with his metal claw; his tongue ran across the metal to keep the hair moist enough to not catch in the joints. He froze when he realized everyone watching him and stopped.

"I told ya Vince, yer gonna get hairballs if you keep that up," Vincent positively glared at the smirking pilot.

"He's done that before?" Yuffie asked, her usual energetic mischievousness glowing in both eyes, it worried Vincent.

"Yes, I have," Vincent admitted, not wanting to give her an excuse to get any other information she might be able to wheedle out of the talkative pilot.

"Why? It's just… ew," Yuffie made a face as Vincent's eyes glanced away.

"Natural response I guess."

"Really," Yuffie nodded her head and dropped it. The gunner raised an eye brow at her sudden willingness to let things be. That did not bode well…

***

"Vince, ya alright?" Cid crouched down beside Vincent when they took their lunch break.

"Yeah… Damn sun again. I feel tired."

"That's where the phrase 'As content as a cat on a warm window sill' came from." Cid couldn't help but smile at the content looking 'cat' sitting next to him.

"This is worse than being tranquilized. It's not that I can't move, it's that I don't want to," Vincent said as his head suddenly landed on Cid's shoulder when it rolled.

Cid froze when he felt Vincent lean on him, he was waiting for the gunner to jolt up and scoot away wanting space. He was surprised when that soft purring/snoring started. Vincent was asleep, and Cid was his pillow it seemed.

"Aaaaaah he's asleep," Yuffie's giggling snapped the gunner out of his noontime nap, she twitched when she saw slitted red eyes looking up at her. "Uh, hey Vinny! Glad you're up, we're just about to move out."

Vincent sat up, away from the confused pilot as he reached forward, pawing at the dirt as he stretch his back out with a few small pops. His tail stretched out, popping as well before he stood up on two legs. Cid, who had been watching the stretching with fascination, quickly looked away when the gunner looked over at his companions. Yuffie was openly gaping while Cid just got off the ground and brushed off the dirt.

***

This time they had lucked out, the small town had an even smaller Inn but it was still had enough empty rooms for everyone to get their own. Which Vincent was grateful for because he couldn't keep the instinct to groom himself in check for much longer, his damn tail felt like it was chafing at the base where the leather shirt and pants kept rubbing it. He growled as he got rid of the offending shirt, the pants were drug off soon after as he curled on the bed to be able to reach the hidden part of his tail. He shifted until he finally found a position he could affectively reach the mussed tail base in. He licked at it quickly, wanting to get the fur straightened out as quickly as possible so he could be rid of this infernal compulsion. His tongue slid under the furry appendage as he tried to reach more of it, he'd have to shift to get the other side.

"Hey Vince, wanna get," Cid opened the door, like he always did, unannounced and he was looking straight down at a very naked red striped gunner.

Vincent's eyes widened when he heard the door open, he honestly didn't want to turn to see who it was (not that he didn't already know). Red eyes looked up slowly toward the stunned pilot, he knew his eyes had to put serving trays to shame when he saw the look on the other man's face. "My tail was hurting," was the only thing he could think to say.

Cid's head tilted, "How are you even bending that way?"

Vincent blinked, and realized what he meant, his body was contorted so that his ribs were compressed by his side as his spine was turned at an angle only a feline could accomplish. "It's a cat thing?"

"I'll say," Cid coughed, shifting uncomfortable. "Uhm… Is that what you meant by everywhere?" Cid never looked down as he asked.

Vincent's eyes widened as a head flick sent his hair to cover his nearby groin. "Mind some privacy? I'm… almost done."

"Uh…" Cid really wanted to stay and was wondering what other inhuman positions the feline gunner could bend into.

"Chief," Vincent said a little timidly, that look was back.

Cid bit his lip, "Vin… I want to, kiss you again." He moved closer to the twisted gunner, he was fascinated when the hair on Vincent's tail started puffing out. The gunner was… scared?

"Cid, that's not… a good idea," Vincent's voice wavered as he leaned back from the progressing pilot.

"I want to feel that tongue again," Cid whispered as he leaned closer.

"What if someone walks in?" Vincent asked, a hairs breathe from Cid's' lips.

"They'll get one hell of a show," a light press against Vincent's lips paused his words, "I did."

Vincent's face heated up as Cid truly kissed him this time. No soft press or curious exploring, a true kiss that was only meant to pleasure and tease. His textured tongue slid experimentally across Cid's teasing one and the other moaned at the feel. He smirked as the sound made him bold enough to start sliding his tongue against Cid's in an ever quickening pace. Soon they both had to pull away for air. Cid was gasping, while Vincent's was panting. His tongue hanging past his lips as he tried to cool the heat he felt building. A soft purring could be heard with each pant, it caused Cid to smirk at the red faced gunner.

Vincent couldn't help it, he leaned in toward the suddenly confused pilot and nudged his face against the ruff cheeks, marking him as his. "I want to… lick you," he said as he timidly flicked his tongue across the skin at his throat, the salting taste of the sweat causing him to continue when it would make others stop.

"Anywhere in particular?" Cid couldn't help but ask, sarcasm showing even in this type of situation.

"Everywhere," Vincent answered as he kept licking along the collar bone.

"Where do you want to start?" Cid gasped as he felt claws slicing through the fabric of his shirt, "Works for me," was moaned when he felt that tongue sliding lazily across his chest in long stokes. "Uh, Vince, not that I'm complaining but if that's what I think it is poking me in the shoulder you might want to straighten yourself out."

Vincent only purred as he began panting again, moving his stretched leg and lower body out from under Cid's form. He shifted so that he laid beside his willing treat and continued the compulsive want to groom him. "Cid, how far do you want to take this?"

"Why?"

"Because, male cats don't take well to being submissive," Vincent answered in between long licks, along the suddenly conflicted pilot.

"You saying you want me to play the bitch?" Cid was smirking.

"I'm saying I don't know what will happen if I try to submit," he nudged his face against Cid's hipbone, another mark, mine.

"I'll give up if you start getting ruff, will that be alright?" Cid asked. His back suddenly arched up at the feel of Vincent's teeth rubbing against his aching groin as the gunner marked his crotch.

"If I start biting, just relax and submit then," he warned as he started lapping at the hidden erection, his own pulsing painfully.

"Biting? Why would you do that?" Cid whimpered when Vincent suddenly pulled away. Slightly dazed sky blue eyes snapped to attention when he saw the man turn away to kneel on all fours, red striped tail turning to the side to give the pilot access to his quivering hole.

"Males, bite females on the scruff of the neck to hold them still and get them in the," Vincent gasped when Cid crawled over to press himself against the submitting man's back, his body shuttering at the light nips that were placed along his spine. The purring started again with each breathe the gunner panted out.

"Like this?" Cid asked as he pressed his teeth against the gunner's spine just enough to get a moan out of him.

"Bite, hard." Vincent growled out as his chest rested against the bed, Cid leaned back in confusion at the odd moving the gunner was doing with his legs. His hips shifting as he started making an odd sound.

"You okay?"

"Yes, don't stop, it's the cat doing it," the odd noise started again, the gunner was making a sound similar to a growling but it was kept rotating in pitch and intensity as his legs continued to work.

"Okay," Cid said, a little worried out the way the man was acting.

"Want, come, mate, now," Vincent started saying when the sound fell away. "No, wait. Lube," the gunner shook his head, trying to shake off the haze in his mind. "Pack, my pack. I have oil."

"Didn't think I'd just take ya, did ya?" Cid asked, almost hurt as he reached to find the gunner's pack. The oil wasn't far from easy reach even in the satchel.

"Cid, right now, I couldn't think enough to care if you took me with the sharp end of your spear. I just want something in me," Vincent was still shifting his legs, his body trying to temp mates to it even though the man was right next to him.

"And ya were worried 'bout ya being submissive… Ya seem very submissive ta me," Cid whispered in the gunner's furry ear as he slid a slick finger over his twitching hole.

That sound started up again, the rolling tone was almost hypnotic as Cid slid his finger into the panting gunner. "Please, quickly, I need… Mate," Vincent whined and thrust back on the finger his breathe leaving him in a purring sound as it hit his prostate. "Just please, mate!"

"Can you handle it without stretching?" Cid didn't want to hurt the obviously needy man.

"I've had to before," those red eyes almost glared at him when the gunner looked over his shoulder. "Fuck me; I'll deal with being sore later."

"If you're sure," Cid freed himself from his confining pants to slide an oil slick hand over his erection. "I'm a little wide…"

"Cid, fuck me or else I stop being submissive," Vincent growled out in warning. His body wanted to mate, now, and he would have it one way or another.

"You asked for it," Cid pressed himself against Vincent's still tight hole, the gunner let out a very catlike sound as he arched forward to press his ass against the wide head. Cid felt the gunner's body try to buck when he forced his head past the too tight ring. "Vince, stay still," Cid leaned down to press his teeth against the gunner's spine, Vincent gasped and stopped bucking when Cid bit harshly again and again as he forced his body into the tight gunner's completely.

Vincent was in pain, but damned if his body didn't respond to it as if it was the same as pleasure. "Move, don't stop!"

"Vin, you're really tight, I don't think I can until you loosen up," Cid was proven right when he tried to pull out of the gunner; all he could do was rock within the tight passage.

"Cid, you better be able to move soon… I forgot something about male cats," Vincent whimpered out as he tried to get Cid's cock to move inside him with more than just a grinding motion.

"What?" Cid asked, Gaia if Vincent didn't stop squeezing so tight…

"They have spines," Vincent moaned when he felt Cid starting to slide within him, he must've known the gravity of that fact.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Cid asked as he continued to rock inside the gunner, he felt him loosening enough to allow short thrusts.

"You don't," Vincent's thoughts were lost when he felt Cid slight out of him a few inches before pushing back in.

"No, I don't know what you're talking about," Cid said, he couldn't do that again, it was just too tight, he'd never last.

"Give me your hand," Gaia if Cid didn't move again… Vincent felt a hand slide down to his chest. He grabbed it with his human one and pulled it to his hardened cock, carefully rapping it around the spiked shaft.

Cid hissed when he felt sharp points push against his palm, "What the hell is that?"

"My cock," Vincent whimpered as he tried to stay still while Cid's hand held him, he'd cut it wide open with the size he was.

"Holy fucking shit!" Cid knew there was no way in hell he was bottoming with THAT, he forced himself to move in and out of the gunner, fuck the consequences. He would make the gunner come, if only to make sure he wouldn't have that dick shredding his insides. "Damnit and I wanted to suck you," Cid grumbled into Vincent's shoulder as the other man only grunted and thrust back against him to force him deeper.

"Sorry to disappoint," was mumbled between the panting and grunting. Vincent's hands bunched into the sheets, he wanted to touch himself he just couldn't without… "Want," was whimpered as Cid continued his assault on his prostate.

"Tail, use your tail… The fur should protect it from the spines," Cid said, somehow thinking even as he forced himself not to cum at the feel of the still tight passage.

Vincent moaned loudly as his tail reached to wrap around his spine covered shaft. He flinched when he tried to stroke toward his body, his mind somehow thought of a different way. His tail circled several times around his cock, the soft fur causing more stimulus as it tightened and constricted in a flowing wave from his base to tip. He couldn't help but moan as the tail continued to 'milk' him even as Cid kept pounding into him. He was so close, "Thank you. I'm… Gonna, cum."

"That mean, I'm safe if I do?" Cid asked as he continued to pound into the just now loosening passage. Vincent threw back his head as the passage suddenly grew even tighter than when he first entered, "Shit!" he cried as he came into the rippling channel.

Vincent came all over the bed and his still milking tail, "Gaia, you've got to try this."

Cid was too busy panting and trying to free his softening cock from the still gripping channel. "Vince, could you easy up? I think I'm going to be black and blue…"

"Sorry," the passage loosened just enough for Cid to slip free when Vincent's tail released his tired cock.

"Why the hell didn't I see those things before?" Cid asked when he saw Vincent's cock soften. He realized the answer when the feline tip shrank to be hidden within the human casing (much like a human male's penis being covered by a foreskin). "Why the hell didn't you warn me your cock was a fucking weapon?!"

Vincent was chuckling, Cid nearly fell off the bed he jerked back so hard, "Literally. And I said I forgot about that part… I'm surprised I remembered it at all," Vincent's eyes were half lidded as the soft purring could be heard even as he spoke. "Could have destroyed my hand if I'd grabbed it without thinking…"

"Telling me you wouldn't have noticed something was wrong when you had spikes digging into your hand?!"

"I'm saying I was at the point that I wouldn't have cared…" Vincent admitted, as he shifted so that his face was buried in the pilot's chest, he inhaled deeply.

"I probly smell like I haven't bathed in days," Cid said with a chuckle.

"You smell like mine," Vincent said as he snuggled closer, his tongue reaching out to flick across the drops of sweat.

"So that's what you were doing earlier, scent marking me? Don't tell me I'm gonna have every female cat after me…"

Vincent felt and didn't even try to suppress a feral growling building in his chest, "MINE!"

"Easy Vin, I was kidding! Last thing I need is you pissing on me…"

"Cat's don't mark territory like dogs, well not exactly," Vincent said as he somehow snuggled closer.

"I thought cats were a love 'um and leave 'um type," Cid said with a chuckle.

"Not this one," Vincent was getting tired. "You better have locked that door, 'cause you ain't movin'!"

Cid blinked at the informal speaking, "Uh, I didn't… Do you want me to?'

Vincent growled in warning as he pulled away enough to reach for the lock with his tail. The bolt slid shut and he was instantly buried back in the pilot's scent. "Mine," he said as he snuggled closer.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it," Cid said as he pulled a nearly destroyed cigarette from his pack and put it to his lips.

"Can I get a hit on that?" Vincent startled him when he leaned up enough to pull the unlit cigarette from the pilot's lips and light it up. "Hmm, been a long time since I've had a smoke," Vincent let the rest of the smoke out in a sigh before handing it back and going back to burring his face into the pilot's chest.


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh Viiiiinnnyyyy!" Vincent groaned, that tone of Yuffie's voice always meant bad things.

"What Yuffie?" He asked as she caught up with the party on the outskirts of town.

"Heehee, I just picked up a few things from the market I thought you'd like!" Vincent blinked when she held out a grooming brush, a cat one from the look of it. His lip twitched, at least she had thought of the reason why a normal brush wouldn't work.

"Thank you," he said as he slipped the small brush/comb into one of his little used pouches.

"No problem!" Vincent frowned at the look on the young ninja's face. "I got you something else but I wasn't sure if you'd like it…"

"You won't know until you show it to me," Vincent's head tilted as his nose twitched. "What's that smell?" His nose twitched again, toward the smiling ninja, "What do you have?" Whatever it was, it was enticing.

"Oh, you mean this?" the energetic ninja held out something in front of his face, it dangled back and forward on a string.

"Dear Gaia, Yuffie is that what I think it is?!" Nanaki asked even as Vincent's slitted pupils expanded to the point of only showing a line of red.

"Catnip?" Yuffie asked as she bounced the little ball on the end of the string in front of feline gunner's face, he started batting at it. His hand's missed it far more than they hit it he was so affected by the musk/mint scent of the thing. "Come on, Vinny," the string moved away and he bounded after it on all fours, tail bouncing with each hop as he tried to catch the suddenly grounded ball. "Get it, almost," he pounced, he had it in his hand, smiling at it like a kid that had just found a Gil on the side of the road. The smile disappeared when the ball was suddenly gone, his head jerked around trying to locate it again.

"Over here Vinny," the dilated eyes looked toward the girl that had given him the ball, did she take it back? Wasn't it his? "Over here," the ball appeared and so did the smile as he pounced at the grounded ball, he landed wrong and skidded onto his back when the ball was suddenly pulled away. "Get it Vinny," the ball was back! It was floating in the air above him; he reached up to bat and paw at it. The girl was laughing; the smiling face caught his attention. She was happy, that was good. The ball was swung and immediately won his attention from the laughing young girl.

"Yuffie stop torturing the poor man!" Vincent's head swung toward the angry voice, why was it angry? Angry was bad, should be happy like the girl. It was better to be happy.

"Come on, Red, I was just having a little fun!"

"What you're doing to him in the equivalent of someone drugging you! He can't think; he can't even see straight!" Red beast, why was the red beast yelling at happy girl?

"Grrrrrr," everyone started at the growling coming from Vincent. He was leering at Nanaki, the lion's head tilted in confusion.

"Vince, snap out of it! She's got you stoned out of your right mind with that damn thing!" The red beast was growling back, showing dominance.

"Come on, Vinny, come get the ball," Yuffie said as she instantly read the situation as not good if Vincent actually attacked Nanaki. "Get it," she called in a somewhat shaky voice.

He remembered those words, the ball was near them. His thoughts, what few he had, left the red beast to look for the ball. It swung into his vision, he sluggishly followed it. Hand reaching out to paw at it, a nail caught and he pulled it to him to rub his face against it. "That's a good boy, get the ball." The ball suddenly disappeared again. Vincent jumped to land on all fours, looking around to attack the ball when he saw it again. "Get it, Vinny!" The ball swung into his sight again. He bolted for it, it flew. It was trying to escape! Vincent shot after the airborne ball.

Yuffie gasped when she realized the string had snapped and it was flying at Cid. "Cid, duck!"

"Huh?" Cid caught the little ball in his hand, he looked up in time to see Vincent sailing after it, "SHIT!" The pilot and the gunner tumbled in the grass as the later grabbed at the little ball to happily roll in the grass with it in his paws. "Gaia fucking damnit Valentine, what the fucking hell is wrong with your ass?!"

"Catnip," Nanaki filled in as he watched the gunner contently bat at the ball. "It's going to be difficult to drag him away from that…"

"Why? He seems pretty fucking mellow ta me!" Cid said as Vincent sent the ball flying pouncing on it as if it might get away only to repeat the process.

"Uh, Cerberus is still in its holster… If he thinks enough to pull the weapon, who isn't going to hand over the ball?"

"You've got a point. Damnit Yuffie, why'd ya have ta go and give him that fucking thing?!"

"It's seemed like a fun idea at the time, and look at him he's happy as can be!"

"…" Cid did have to admit, that was the happiest he'd ever seen the gunner, too bad it was drug induced. "I'll do it," he hoped whatever connection he had with the gunner would protect him or at least distract the man long enough to get the ball away from him. "Oi, Vince. What the fuck you doin' man?!" He called as he approached the obviously distracted gunner.

New voice. He looked over toward it; he flinched and made a high pitched sound when the ball suddenly hit him in the head. Ball! The voice was forgotten as he shook his head to get it off and pounced on it again. "Vince, come on. Snap outa it," familiar scent. The gunner's nose twitched when the new voice came closer, he knew the scent but not the voice. "Vince," Cid was starting to worry when the man stood on all fours, nose in the air as he moved toward him, he gulped. He'd deal with whatever teasing they'd get later. "Come here," he walked forward to reach out toward the feline gunner, his hand was instantly nuzzled. A purring was heard, Cid was confused when Vincent suddenly left his hand to turn away.

Vincent picked up the ball in his mouth and pranced over to the familiar scent, dropping the ball into the still outstretched hand. He rubbed his cheek against it, the hand closed over the ball, before suddenly pouncing on the startled man. "The fuck?!" Cid said as Vincent circled around, careful not to step on the man under him, before lying down in the man's lap; his head nudging the other's chest.

"Mine," Cid heard, he knew from Naniki's ear flicking that the beast had heard it too, but no one else did. For that he was grateful.

Cid carefully reached as he ran a hand over the contented gunner's hair, grabbing Cerberus from its holster to toss it to the blond swordsman. The little ball was grabbed by Nanaki before he bolted out of sight to Gaia only knew and cared where. Damn thing could be burned for all he cared…

***

Vincent groaned and turned as he woke up. "Uh, how much did I drink?" he asked as he rubbed his brow.

"That damn little ninja shit went and had you stoned on fucking catnip!" Cid said, his hand was running along Vincent's shoulder and back.

"Catnip?" Red eyes opened to look up at the pilot with still dilated pupils; at least the red was visible. He felt like he was coming down from one hell of a high… "Ball, I remember a ball."

"Yeah, that would be about all you remember, fucking damn little," Cid was still stringing together profanities.

Vincent stopped listening to lean into his petting hand, "Feels good."

"Uh, yeah… Red warned me of what else catnip does," Cid said after dealing with a very hard Vincent nudging his hip for the last fifteen minutes.

"What?"

"It's an aphrodisiac for cats," Vincent wasn't listening; he was already lifting up on all fours to run his cheek along Cid's jaw. "Uh, Vince… I told the party to go ahead and that we'd catch up when you snapped out of it," Cid gulped when Vincent was suddenly straddling his waist as the excited gunner started sliding that tongue along his throat. "Vince?"

"Mine," was all that was heard as Vincent kept scent marking him.

"Yeah, about that, Red knows. He heard you call me yours when you were," Cid moaned deeply as Vincent started pulling his shirt off, that tongue torturing his hardened nipples.

"Mine," he repeated as he ran his head against the pilot's side, somehow still sitting upright even when he turned his head to run his folded back ears against him.

"Ah! Vince, don't do that," Cid said trying not to laugh at the tickling the fur caused. "Uh, Vince are you wanting to do what I think you're wanting to do?"

"Mate," was said when Vincent finally got off of Cid's lap to start fumbling with the tightened slacks.

"Thought so, wanted to make sure," Cid said as he helped Vincent open the constricting pants. The gunner instantly started rubbing his cheek against the straining erection when it jumped free. "Ah! Vin, don't do that!" Cid's head fell back as the man continued to mark his pulsing cock. He flinched when he felt Vincent's lips slide along him, then the closed teeth as the lip was drug back. "Careful! Those feel sharp!"

"Don't worry Chief, I'm not going to hurt you," Vincent said even though his body screamed for the opposite. He wanted to pin the man to the ground and fuck him until he couldn't get it up anymore… "Take me, quick!" Vincent gasped as the thoughts of Cid crying out as his barbed cock dug into his inner walls made him even harder.

"Vince, I don't even have your oil. I gave our packs and stuff to the guys 'cause I didn't want to have to carry them and you…"

"Take me or I take you, and Gaia help me I don't think I would stop," Vincent said as Cid was suddenly pinned on his back by the feral gunner.

"Alright," Cid said as Vincent's grip on his wrist loosened when the gunner started marking him again. "Do you want to stay in this position and ride me or…?"

Vincent was already pulling away, nearly shredding his clothes as he fought to get them off. "Take me," he was on all fours the moment the pants were off, his tail already moved away for his mate to enter him.

"Gaia, Vince you're so fucking sexy like that," Cid said as he leaned over the gunner.

"Mate. NOW!" was growled out so fiercely it made Cid flinch against Vincent.

"Gonna hurt like hell Vince," Cid said as he tried to tease the gunner's entrance with his dry cock.

"I know," Vincent gave Cid no time to prepare him; his tail wrapped around the pilot's waist and forced the thick cock into him in one thrust. A roar escaped the gunner's throat at the feeling of suddenly being so stretched and even tearing around the intruder. "Move, now."

"Vince you just," Cid was mortified at the feeling of blood sliding down him cock.

"I'VE HAD WORSE, FUCKING MOVE!" When the pilot got over the tremors from being forced completely into the unprepared gunner, the man started moving with unsure strokes, the feel of blood still dripping from his thrusting cock making him shudder with each drop. "Faster! Cid, please. What you're doing to me is nothing compared to what I'll do to you if you don't get me off quick," Vincent pleaded as he pressed his chest into the ground to change the angle until it was perfect.

"Okay," Cid said as he picked up his pace, still unconsciously flinching with each drop lost in the process. "Vince, use your tail again, I'm getting close." Gaia, he couldn't believe he was practically raping the man and he was still getting off, but he was just so tight!

"I am too, harder please, I'm almost there," Cid gaped when the gunner pulsed around him suddenly; he forced himself to thrust harshly into the tightening passage.

"Yes, just like that… Just like," Vincent head fell back, another roar escaped him as he spilled his seed all over the ground.

"Vincent," Cid gasped as the already tight passage suddenly turned into a vice around his cock. He came with a growling sound of his own as he tried to piston his hips into the gunner. He was gripped so tight he couldn't even move.

Vincent body fell to the ground limp, Cid pulled down on top of him by his still gripped cock. "Thank you."

"Uh, can you let up a little, you're squeezing the life outa me…"

"Sorry, I forgot I do that when there's no lube," Vincent tried to relax his body, he gave a grown when Cid was finally able to wretch his softened cock free of him.

"You've done that before?" Cid asked, the look in the gunner's eyes making him wonder if he just royally fucked up. "Hey, ya don't gotta answer or nuthin'!"

"He was one for, probing… He liked to make me cum even when I was in too much pain to know who I was, much less what was going on." Vincent explained when he felt Cid's eyes on him, "Most days I could see the warning signs and… prepare for him, but some days he'd want me three or four times and when he was too tired or just couldn't get hard anymore he would resort to using aids."

"Can't believe that sick fuck, bastard had to use the little blue pill," Cid tried to be sarcastic; it instantly drained away with the look the gunner gave him.

"Do you know what it feels like to have a rib spreader stretching you? Could you even imagine what it would be like to pull glass shards out of yourself because he wanted to see exactly how tightly you could squeeze when you came?"

"Vince… Why didn't you tell me? I never would have taken you," Cid said as he brushed a stray strand of red tinted hair away from the feline ears.

"I told you, I had worse, and I didn't want to hurt you," Vincent murmured as he started that snoring purr at the feel of Cid's fingers running along his ears. "I want it again," he admitted as he felt his body starting to harden.

"Vince, I'm not doing that again, you're still bleeding."

"I heal quick, I'll be fine soon," Vincent said as he started rubbing his face along the pilot's chest again.

"I'm not fucking you again," Cid said even as Vincent's ears brushed him and caused his body to respond.

A low growling purr sounded as Vincent sighed, "Fine, I'll do it myself."

Cid couldn't help but chuckle as the gunner wiggled out from under him, "Gonna be kinda hard ta jack off with yer cock being all spiny."

"Who said anything about jacking off?" Vincent asked as he stretched on his back, his torso shifting forward until his head was just above his harden groan.

"Fuck Vince, yer not gonna," Vincent was already running his tongue down the spiked tip of his fully erect cock. The gunner couldn't help but moan at the feeling; he hadn't expected to be able to bend far enough to reach even the base with his tongue.

"I see why you wanted to know what it felt like," Vincent purred out before he took another downward lick, this time he shifted enough to reach the soft skin running down the seam of his sack. "It's wonderful," was sighed before he repeated the process, this time tasting pre-cum when he ran it across the feline tip. "Never thought I'd be getting off on licking myself," he said as he saw Cid start licking his lips, the pilot was close to braking. "Too bad…" Vincent pouted after taking another long, slow, lick, "I wanted to suck myself for you."

"Vince," Cid suddenly crushed his lips to Vincent's, and the gunner gasped, instantly reminded of their first kiss when the pilot suddenly thrust his tongue into his mouth. "Want to taste you so bad," Cid panted as he pulled away from the purring gunman.

"You can, just don't lick up me," Vincent said as he leaned forward to give his own dripping cock another slow lick, showing the pilot how to safeguard against the spines.

"I want to suck you…" Cid said as he shifted so he could kiss the feline gunner in his odd position, eyes flicking to the pulsing spined tip of the man's cock. Before he could think twice he pulled back to run his slick tongue over the textured tip. He couldn't help but moan at the feel of the odd blunt ridges as he ran his tongue over the tip again.

"You can't, the spines," Vincent was panting as the pilot continued to cautiously lap at the spiked member again.

"This part isn't spined," Cid said as he wrapped his hand around the very human part of the cock, stroking up toward the spines before sliding back down. Vincent couldn't help but moan. "See?" Cid ran his tongue across the head again, he whimpered when he tried to swirl his it around the head and the spins dug into his tongue.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, damn thing really is sharp," Cid said once his tongue was away from the spines. "This is going to be harder than I thought…"

"No, easier, let me show you," Vincent suddenly had Cid by the hair, bringing the pilot's head down until his lips were against the underside of his smooth shaft. "Suck there," Vincent said as he started lapping at his own tip again, the combined textures making a loud scratching sound at the force of the strokes.

"Being commanding?" Vincent froze in mid-lick, looking at the smirking pilot. "I like it," the feline gunner flashed a slightly sharp toothed smile as he continued with his task. Cid hummed as he slid his lips along the underside of the gunner's red striped cock.

"Close," Vincent moaned as he felt a soft nibbling along his cock.

"Mmm, I know," Cid smirked as he started stroking the human portion of the gunner's cock again. "Vince, want a kiss."

"Hmm?" the gunner questioned while his attention was solely on licking at his dripping spined head.

"Kiss," Cid said as he leaned to draw his partner's attention away from his own cock by kissing his lips along with the slickened tip.

Vincent moaned as Cid's taste mingled with his own. Soon they were kissing each other, tongues flicking out to lap at the other's, Vincent moaning with ever pass of both their tongues over his pulsing cock. "Cid," he whimpered when the pilot started stroking him harshly with the kisses. Cid only smiled widely as he risked injuring his tongue again by pulling their kiss down onto Vincent's spiked cockhead.

Vincent couldn't take it… His orgasm swept through him before he could even warn Cid. Both their faces were suddenly sprayed by the white streams erupting from the feline head as Vincent just sat and gasped for breath. "Oi, Vince!" Cid looked about pissed as he pulled away from the sated gunner. He cursed and grumbled until he looked back at the image of Vincent lying back with his own seed splattering him face. "Gaia, that's just…"

"Sorry," Vincent said as he automatically ran his hand over his face before running his tongue along the white streaks on his hand.

"Vince…" Cid couldn't help but go to the gunner and run his tongue up one of the white streaked cheeks, he chuckled when the man blushed and turned away. "Yer shy after you just licked yourself off?"

Vincent's red eyes looked away from the smiling pilot. "It's just…"

Cid chuckled as he turned the gunner to look at him. "You look so," Cid was distracted by Vincent's textured tongue suddenly swinging out to slide across the bridge of his nose. "Huh?"

"You had, uh…" Vincent looked down when the pilot ran his hand across his face to find more of the white streaking across it.

"Looks like we should get cleaned up huh?" Cid chuckled.

Vincent already had his face cleaned off and was licking the last little bit of white from his gloved hand. "Uh huh," he said absently as he started trailing his lapping down his arm to lead back to his chest. Cid watched in awe as the gunner somehow reached even speck of cum dotting his chest.

"Vince, you gotta stop that," Cid lifted the gunner's head when he started working lower, he so hard he could explode. Those slitted red eyes blinked up at him lazily, confused as to why his bath had been stopped. "Gaia Vin, you look so hot, I'm gonna blow if you keep that up…"

"But, I need to clean," Cid felt his groin pulsing as the gunner pulled away, his body contorting again so that he could reach his torn hole.

"Vince, I'm so sorry," Cid said when he finally saw the extent of the damage; at least the bleeding had stopped.

"Stop apologizing Highwind, I told you to do it," Vincent shivered when he felt his tongue slip into himself as he licked at the clotting wounds. He wasn't getting hard; he really wasn't getting hard…

"How the hell are you able to do that?" Cid asked, entranced by the self serviceable gunner.

Vincent moaned when his tongue slid deeper than he intended, he pulled away to pant when he realized he had gotten hard, again. "I don't know," was whimpered out.

"Did you just rim yerself?" Cid asked as he knelt down in front of the still oddly positioned gunner.

"Sort of," Vincent couldn't think of any other answer.

Cid started chuckling, "How did it feel?" Vincent had already ducked his head back down and purring was the only answer he got as loud lapping could be heard. "I'll take that as amazing…"

Vincent couldn't believe he was actually, but Gaia it felt so good. His ruff tongue flicking over his own prostate over and over… He wasn't going to last long at all. A moaning was heard from the gunner, replacing the purring when his breaths became too desperate to keep up the sound. He was going to cum, he knew it. He slid his fingers in when his body started gripping tight to let his tongue continue the assault on the humming bundle of nerves. A few more strong licks were all it took for the gunner's head to fly back and another roar to escape his already horse throat. Seed flew into his hair as he exploded. The gunner laid sprawled on the grass, finally completely spent. "Wow…"

"Vince, you still conscious?" Cid asked as he ignored his still aching erection to look down at the content gunner's smile. "That good?"

"Now I know why cats clean themselves for hours," Vincent's eyes were getting heavy, he felt tired. He realized what time of day it was and felt the warm sun shining down on his already content body. "Damn sun. I just want to sleep now," was all the gunner could get out before he fell into a light sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

No one asked why Vincent had been carried back once Cid had caught up with the group, they had all just assumed the pilot had gotten pissed about waiting for the gunner to wake up. It took a few hours before Vincent came around, he jolted when he realized he wasn't where he fell asleep and that he was fully clothed. Cid only set a hand on his shoulder to show him not to ask. Nanaki's eyes never left the two of them when they all settled in for a night out under the stars. "I'm hungry!" Yuffie whined as she crossed her arms over her head.

"You've done nothin' but bitch about being hungry all day ya little shit! Yer lucky we don't use ya as bate for what ya fuckin' did ta Vince!" Cid yelled at her, Cloud quickly stepped in to defuse the situation before words were met with fists.

Vincent felt a little sore from his time with Cid, it was a good kind though. It wasn't anything like the horrible throbbing pains the last man he had been with would cause. "There's a stream that way, there might be fish in it," he offered, all three members turned to look at him.

"How the hell do ya know that?" though they all asked a similar question Cid's voice was the most dominant.

"I hear it," Vincent's ear twitched in the direction of the stream when he heard a splash from it. "There are fish," he said, already getting up to head toward it.

"Vince, oi Vince! What the fuck ya doin'?!" Cid yelled as he stomped through the brush after the suddenly possessed gunner. "Oi! Get your clothes back on, what if that nosy ninja shit sees ya?!" He yelled when he saw Vincent's bare ass slip under the water.

"She'll get a good view then," Vincent said, feline eyes shimmering red in the evening light as he turned to look at the suddenly blushing pilot. "Are you having impure thoughts again, Chief?"

Cid panicked and looked around to make sure that damn hormonal ninja wasn't clinging to a branch somewhere, "Of fucking course I'm having impure thoughts seeing you standing there all sexy and shit!"

"Stay on the bank, Chief, it's a little cold," Vincent said as he waded further in, head ducking under the water and out of sight.

"Vince, OI VINCE!" Cid called after a few seconds of not seeing the gunner resurface. He let out a sigh and flopped down on the bank, lighting a cig to pass the time until he could yell at Vincent about how stupid he was being…

"Highwind… HIGHWIND!" Cid jerked and fell back to stare up at a still naked Valentine smiling down at him. "Hungry?" Cid blinked at the sudden appearance of a huge salmon staring at him with dead eyes. "Sorry it took so long, I had to catch a few of them," Vincent lifted his tail to show three more large fish hanging from it. "Think it'll be enough?"

"Gaia, Vince, how'd you catch them?"

Vincent only shrugged as he somehow got his leather pants up his wet legs and fastened around his waist, "Come on, let's get these cleaned, cooked and eaten."

"You sure you don't want any Vincent?" Cloud asked as the group started grabbing for seconds. The gunner just nodded and slunk over to lie beside Nanaki, still a little chilled from the swim.

"Cold?" Vincent nodded, flinching when the lion leaned against him to add to his warmth. "You'll warm up in a bit."

"Thank you," Vincent said as he rested his head on his arms. He suddenly started rubbing his tongue against his teeth and shaking his head.

"Something wrong?" Nanaki asked, moving away to give the normally solitary gunner space.

He gave a soft cough as he felt something dislodge from his teeth, he reached to grab it from his tongue and shook his head when he saw the fish scale shimmer in the moonlight. "I'm fine," he said, dropping the scale in the dirt before anyone could ask about it.

"Little hint," Vincent blinked a red eye open when he heard Nanaki's voice, it was late and everyone had gone to sleep. "Pull back the skin before you take a bite out of it." The lion was smiling when the gunner nodded in understanding before falling back to sleep.

---

They were stuck trudging through harsher terrain, though Vincent and Nanaki both didn't seem to mind as they bounded from rock to rock. "Ya damn cats, slow the fuck down!" Cid finally yelled at the two leaping felines. They both blinked confused eyes at him as he panted from the humid air.

"Maybe you need to lay off the cigarette Chief," Vincent said calmly as everyone blinked when he brought his back leg up from his perching position to brush the metal tip against his ear.

"And maybe you should join Yoga and show the girls how it's really done," Cid couldn't help but call playfully, letting the sarcasm in his voice mask the sudden desire to bend that leg back as he pounded into the gunner.

Red eyes blinked as the foot fell to the ground without any grace, he'd realized what he'd been doing and he looked away from the curious looks he was getting. "Let's keep moving; there could be wolves lurking."

"Vince, what the fuck are you doing?" Cid nearly screeched when he saw the gunner sniffing around nearby plants.

"They're old markings here," he got the response while the gunner circled the shrub.

"Yer honestly not gonna…."

"No, trying to get the scent so I can tell where its markings stop."

"Why the fuck would ya do that?" Cid huffed, waiting for one of the girls to walk up and see the gunner sniffing around the ancient looking shrub like a dog looking to do his business.

"To find a safe place to camp," Vincent was on the scent, he bounded off in the direction the group was heading in.

"Gaia, Vince, slow the fuck," the pilot was suddenly on his face in the dirt with a chuckling gunner on top of him. "Hey! What the fuck?!"

"Hmm," Vincent rubbed his nose against the back of the pilot's neck. "You smell better than that animal's scent," he started running his tongue over the man's spine.

"Uh, Vince, I don't think this is a good time or place for that…" Cid whimpered when he felt Vincent rubbing himself against his back.

"I think it's the perfect place, it's unmarked territory," Vincent was sliding his hands down the pilot's sides to reach for the pant's fastens. Once the fly was open, the gunner pulled on the back enough to give him the access he wanted. "Do you want to know what it feels like?" he asked as he ran his tongue forcibly across the exposed flesh.

"Yes," Cid gasped, unable to do little else but gasp for air when that tongue stroked across his bared ass again.

"Ever been bottom?" Vincent asked as he slid his tongue between the moaning pilot's cheeks.

"Yer the first guy I've been with, you tell me," Cid answered, sarcasm every present even as that tongue caused him to moan again.

"Want to feel what it's like to be bottom?" Cid jumped when the textured tongue slid teasingly across his tightening hole.

"Yer cock," Cid gasped out, mind working enough that his body tightened even more.

"Who said anything about my cock?" Vincent couldn't help but add a dark tone as he slid his tail into Cid's reach, the pilot's eyes widened before he started forcibly sucking on the furred appendage. The gunner couldn't help but purr at the feeling, "Gaia, Cid, I wish you could suck me like that…"

"We'll figure something out," was said between breaths.

"Do you want us to stay like this or would you rather be facing me?" Vincent asked, his instincts screaming to take his mate like a bitch and fuck him until he couldn't move anymore.

"I want you, I don't care how," Cid said as the tail was finally pulled out of his reach.

"This is going to feel really weird, and it will hurt a little," Vincent was hoping that the pilot would only feel a little pain. His tail wasn't quite as big around as his cock was but he knew he would still have to prep the virgin hole. "I'm going to rim you; do you want to cum before I put it in you?"

"I don't care, I want to feel you," Cid was lost to the feeling of that textured tongue forcing its way past his clenching ring. "Vincent," the pilot's body was trembling at the unknown feeling of something being pushed into him.

Vincent let out a purring sound of contentment when he heard Cid call his name, the pilot instantly bucked and pulled the tongue from him in the process. "Do I have to pin you down? Because you won't like what I'll do to you if I have to," he warned as Cid whimpered and pushed his empty ass back toward where that wonderful tongue was. Vincent smirked and started his licking again.

Cid bucked as the tongue twisted and turned, stretching him, his hand reached into his pants to free his hardened cock. A purr left him barley able to hold himself up on his hands and knees, "So good."

"I haven't even gotten to the best part yet," Vincent spoke against Cid's ass as he slid his tongue deeper, this time the passage was loose enough for him to reach that sensitive bundle of nerve. A single lick set the pilot whimpering and moaning, unable to keep himself upright as he fell face down in the dirt. "There it is," Vincent smiled as he made sure Cid was able to breath before attacking the spot again, this time making harsh quick licks in order to loosen the passage more so that his fingers fit in along with his tongue.

"Gah!" Cid cried out as he suddenly came, eyes glazed as his cock spouted white on the ground. "Vin," was moaned when the cock stopped pulsing and started to soften even as the gunner kept up his torture on the pilot's innocent prostate.

"Want my tail?" Vincent asked seductively between licks, Cid could only whimper and nod his head weakly. "Alright, going to feel weird remember?" another nod was the response as Vincent shifted his tail to push at the pilot's entrance.

"Ah," Cid cried out in surprise when the furry invader started to slide rather easily into him, he hummed contently when he felt it slip over that spot Vincent had been abusing with his tongue. "Feels good, keep moving it."

Vincent's brow quirked up, he must have done a really good job prepping the pilot or his fur aided in the entrance because never once did the pilot's face show a hint of pain as he pushed his tail deeper. He experimentally started to pull the appendage free and the pilot gasped and ached back as it slid over his prostate again. "You like it?"

"Yes and don't you dare fucking stop!" A slightly twisted smirk crossed the gunner's face as he started moving his tail in earnest.

When they returned back to the camp for the night Vincent had a soft smile on his lips, no one dared to ask about it for fear it would disappear. Nanaki raised a brow when he noticed a slight limp to Cid's walk, but never said a word. Yuffie on the other hand wouldn't let the fact that the 'old man' had found the only gopher hole on the trail and he better not slow them down with his twisted ankle.

---

They were stuck out under the stars, again, and Cid was seriously starting to get kinks in his back from having to sleep on the hard ground. And of course the pilot was bitching about it, "Come on! You're telling me you mapped a route that doesn't cross a village, town or even a fucking house! For nearly a week!?!"

"There was no other choice," the young leader explained, looking every bit a teen as he gave the pissed off pilot a scared look.

"Leave the kid alone Chief, there is no other route that doesn't involve getting eaten alive by Gaia only knows what," Vincent said as he stretched out on one of the large, still warm from the sun, rocks as the night chill set in. A large yawn caused everyone to suddenly see the gunner as the large cat he had changed into. "You're going to need a fire tonight. Feels like rain. Probably won't reach us but the cold will."

***

Vincent shifted in his sleep, grumbling when hard on resting between his body and the rock caught on the leather and was being pulled uncomfortably every time he moved. A red eye shimmered as it opened, it was still dark enough that the pupil soon expanded to catch enough light to make out all the sleeping forms scattered around the dying fire. He adjusted himself before he slunk away from the party for some privacy.

After relieving himself he let out a sigh when he found that had been his problem. "You too?" Vincent jumped at Cid's voice as the pilot found his own stop.

"Yeah…. I forgot that happens when you've been active," Vincent had turned away when he heard the man relieving himself as well.

"Active, happens more when yer not," Vincent heard the zipper being pulled up and turned back. "Yer a shy one ain't ya?"

"I just learned to give and get privacy when and where I could," Vincent responded. Stife would understand, as a SOLDIER he no doubt had a similar 'code', but the pilot seemed confused even though he dropped it.

"Vince," Cid was leaning toward him, Vincent was conflicted as to how to react.

"Cid, they're right around the corner… Wait, there's a, come on," Cid was confused as hell when a smile suddenly appeared on the normally stoic gunner's face as his arm was grabbed. He couldn't help but chuckle when the gunner drug him along, suddenly reminded of an excited Yuffie. Vincent looked back at him, scratch that… There was nothing 'Yuffie like' in those eyes.

"What's wrong Chief? You're blushing," Vincent said in a tone that made Cid's cock jump.

"Gaia, Vince, you should be illegal," Cid planted his feet; it was effective enough to offset the gunner and allow him to pull him into a deep kiss. He had to smirk when they separated; Vincent was making that panting/purring sound again. He loved when the feline gunner made that sound. "So, where the fuck are you dragging me?"

Vincent's eyes were still a little dazed from the kiss, "A place to fuck."

Cid had to laugh, "Sounds good to me…"

"Cid, I want you," Vincent suddenly turned when he knew they were safe from being found, pouncing onto the startled pilot. They ended up falling back to be supported by one of the large boulders.

"Oi, Vince," Cid cried when his back slammed into the hard rock, the pain was quickly forgotten when the gunner had his legs around his waist and was leaning down to kiss him. "Hmm," he happily gave in and let that tongue search his mouth yet again, sliding his own back along it.

"What you say we do this the normal way?" Vincent asked as he started pulling at Cid's shirt.

"You mean you fucking yourself on me or me fucking you into this rock?" Cid smirked as he felt the gunner shuddering softly.

"The second one," Vincent grunted when their position reversed and his back was suddenly slammed into the hard stone.

"Then I'm doin' it right," Cid said as he started unfastening the tight leather to free the barb tipped erection. He rapped his hand around the human shaft and stroked softly, the purring sound got louder.

"Cid, don't play, fuck," Vincent growled out as he laid back onto the rock to help Cid get his pants off him.

"I told you, I'm doing this right," Cid said in teasing when he drug the gunner's pants off him, patting Vincent's legs so he would loosen the grip enough to get his own off.

"Highwind," Vincent growled out, he stopped speaking though when he felt Cid's fingers pressing into him. "Ah, little deeper," a purr escaped when the pilot found his prostate and Vincent turned to butter in the pilot's hands.

"See? Don't you like it better when we do it right?" Cid couldn't help but ask as he leaned down to kiss the purring submissive. "More?"

"Yes, more," Vincent arched back when Cid added more fingers, no pain just sudden stretching and soft messaging. "Hmmm," he sighed out as the pilot finally removed his fingers. "I want your cock, please. Fuck me," Cid was startled when the gunner's hands reached out to need at his uncovered chest. "I want it, please, fuck me."

"So needy," Cid said as they kissed again, his smirked into it when he teased the gunner with the tip of his cock. That got the gunner shifting under him, moaning and trying to thrust onto the nudging cock.

"Stop teasing!" Vincent growled out.

"I told you, we're doing this right," he finally pressed forward enough that his head pushed past the muscle, but left the rest out.

"Gaaah!" Vincent cried out, he glared at the sadistic pilot before his tail suddenly shot up and forced its way into the suddenly still man. "Now, are you going to move it?" Cid nodded, pressing forward into the gunner, gasping when the tail did the same to him. "Now see what happens when you play nice?" Vincent said when the pilot truly started thrusting, keeping his tail in perfect rhythm as he laid back and enjoyed Cid thrusting into him.

"Gaia, defiantly illegal," Cid gasped and panted as he quickened his pace, stroking furiously at Vincent's cock. He cursed when he forgot about the tip and sliced his hand on it.

"Here," Vincent reached and grabbed it, bringing it up to his sinful tongue even as he moaned and grunted with each trust. "Oh Cid," was moaned out as Vincent got closer, he wouldn't last long if he kept up the pace, he was even losing the rhythm with his tail. "So close," a gasp was heard, each quickly writing it off as the other when Vincent suddenly exploded onto Cid's chest.

"Vincent," Cid moaned as he poured himself into the gripping gunner.

Vincent recovered first, hazed red eyes opened enough to make out the surrounding as little more than a blur while the pilot was collapsed on his chest trying to breathe. Something was standing to his left. The red eyes blinked, someone… They widened, "Yuffie?"

"Huh?" Cid blinked up at Vincent before following the wide eyes, "YUFFIE?!"

The young ninja girl was standing there, staring at them with mouth hanging wide open. "Uh," was all that was squeaked after seeing Cid fucking Vincent with the gunner's tail still inside him.

"Cid," Vincent said as he pulled his tail from the grunting pilot, he felt the cock within him slide free as they righted themselves and grabbed for something to cover up with. "Yuffie?" Vincent asked cautiously, the poor girl looked about to break into hysterics.

"You, he," the girl kept looking over them, as if trying to make sense.

"Yeah," Vincent said, fearing Cid might throw the girl into a full blown fit if he tried to answer.

"Aaaaah!" Vincent blinked at the pitch of the scream, he knew that sound…. The girl suddenly had a very odd expression on her face before her eyes fluttered shut and she started falling.

Cid got to her first, saving her skull from the rocks. "What the fucking hell was that all about?!"

"I think she just…" Vincent's face took on a red tint as he tried not to laugh, "Creamed herself."

Cid looked up at the smirking gunner and back at the unconscious young ninja. "She…. Gaia Vince, I told ya ya should be illegal."

"You helped with this one," he said finally starting to laugh. "Let's get dressed and get her back to camp before anyone else wakes up looking for a show."

Cid blinked, "Did you just make a joke?"

"Me? Joke, naaaaah. You're delirious Chief. And by the way, I want one of those smokes," Vincent called back over his shoulder as the pilot started lighting up.


	6. Chapter 6

"Vincent," dark ears twitched at his name, he jumped up from his nap to see who had called him. "We're going to find some breakfast. We could use a sniper, those birds are fast…"

Vincent's tail twitched at the mention of breakfast, "Let me just find Hyrda." He found the long barreled rifle and bypassed the scope; he had no trouble seeing distance now.

It took nothing for him to hit one of the large foraging bird, direct head shot sent the corpse to the ground twitching while the rest of the small flock ran for safer grounds. "Nice shot Vince," Cid said sarcastically, like Vincent needed someone to say that. The pilot did blink when he noticed the gunner's tail twitching a little as those eyes narrowed in on his hit along with a few stray flock members now seeing if it was alright to return to foraging. "Looks like we've got breakfast, aye Vince?" The gunner was smacked out of his staring when Cid's hand connected harshly on his shoulder, nearly making him fire the rifle still in his hands.

"Watch it Highwind, I was setting up for another shot," a complete lie, though the tone made Cid back away with his hands raised. "Get the damn thing back to camp; I'm going for a walk."Cid chalked the outburst up to cat's being antisocial at times and went to go collect their breakfast.

***

"Vince, where the hell have ya been?" Cid called over the smoldering cooking fire when the gunner was spotted.

"A walk, I told you that Highwind," the pilot flinched.

"What the fuck did I do wrong now?!"

"You nearly made me take my foot off!" Cid blinked at that. The gunner, in turn, flinched when he realized what he had just admitted. "Grrr," everyone became very alert when a feral growling started in Vincent's chest, those with nearby weapons habit dictated them to be in hand while they watched the gunner.

"Vince, this isn't like you, what's wrong?" Cid asked, watching closely for any sign of attack.

"I don't know," was growled out in a dangerous tone. Before he could say anything or do anything he would regret, Vincent left the group to start on that days path, hoping the distance would help with some of the frustration.

"Vincent, wait up," Nanaki was bounding after the suddenly angered gunner. "Is everything… alright? With you and Cid I mean."

"Don't try to play Tifa just because she's too scared to get near me."

"It's not her asking," the lion jumped ahead of the stomping gunner and turned, pressing his paws on the tall man's chest to keep him from continuing forward. "I'm asking, one cat to another."

Vincent blinked, "We're fine. Why would you ask me that?"

"I saw him limping the other night but with the way you're acting I'd say you weren't getting any… Cat's can get very frustrated when they don't Mate during the season," Nanaki had dropped his paws from Vincent's chest and started walking away, the group was going to catch up if they didn't keep moving.

"We've been," Nanaki looked over his shoulder and had a few teeth showing in a smile at the red tint to the gunner's cheeks.

"With that look, I'd say the phrase is 'fucking like rabbits'," Nanaki's eyes crinkled as more teeth showed in a bigger smile when he saw the gunner wouldn't even look at him.

"Yeah," Vincent could feel his face getting redder; it would soon match his markings if this conversation continued. Gaia, his feet were killing him. He took a quick rest on a rock to loosen the boots and take them off.

"Why are you still wearing those?" Nanaki asked when he saw a distinctively cat-like black clawed foot stretching out while the gunner removed the other boot.

"I can't run around barefoot. If I get a cut out here it's the same as losing a limb," Vincent said while he tried to sooth the ach of the compressed bones in his oddly bent feet, a few of the bones popped loudly as they shifted where they were meant to be.

"It looks like you have pads, you would sooner get something through that boot then your feet," Nanaki said as he tapped his paw on Vincent's propped foot.

"I'll keep them off for a while, and see if I need them," Vincent said, really not up for any arguments as he grabbed the boots and continued with the walk. He blinked when he realized he had gained over foot in height, this was going to throw off his perception.

***

"There you guys are!" Cid caught up to them first. He blinked when he saw Vincent turn toward him, looking every bit a predator as he did in Galian Beast's form and he couldn't suppress the shudder that ran from the back of his neck all the way to his groin.

"Get cold Chief?" Vincent asked, knowing full well the look on the pilot's face had nothing to do with temperature.

"Uh, yeah," Cid said when he caught sight of the lion standing beside the gunner.

"He already knows about us," Vincent's head swung toward the other cat.

"Thank Gaia," Cid stomped over and leaned up to pull Vincent down in a deep and desire filled kiss, loving every sweep that texture tongue did against him own. "I want you so bad. That damn ninja has been doing nothing but watching me and dropping hints, trying to figure out if she was dreaming or not."

Vincent couldn't help the chuckle that escaped, "Maybe we should make sure she catches the next show, hmm? How about I give you a nice long cat bath?" He felt the pilot shudder as he melded against him.

"I think it would be hotter to watch you take one," Cid said truthfully as he pressed his painfully hardened groin against the gunner. "Wanna see you lick every inch of yourself…" was panted out as the pilot grew even harder at the fantasy flouting around behind his eyes.

"Hmm, every inch? Or would you rather help?" He felt Cid's cock pulsing against him, wondering if he kept it up what would happen. His bet was being thrown to the dirt and fucked dry…

"No, don't try to distract me. Just you, and that wonderful fucking tongue licking every flawless inch," Cid started grinding against the taller man, before their crotches would be pressed just barley off center now the gunner's legs was all he could reach. "You were so fucking hot when you did it the first time, I wanna see it again."

"Hmm," Vincent purred at the feel of the pilot humping his leg, "Wouldn't you just love to know what it feels like when my tongue strokes my chest, my cock," he had a slightly demonic smirk as he slid his hands across the pilot's throat, "my prostate?" That earned him a gasp when he felt the pilot pulsing against him as he came.

Cid blinked; hearing and feeling the gunner chuckling, "Gaia fucking damnit Vince! You did that on purpose!"

"Damn, I was actually hoping you'd fuck me into the ground… I guess I went too far," Vincent's ears shifted as the gunner frowned, the image making Cid forget his anger and kiss it away.

"I'll do that later, when we finally get to a town with an Inn and a bed," Cid said, though his thoughts were starting to slip a little when he felt that tail sliding up his legs toward his sticky crotch.

"I guess I'll have to go take care of myself then," Vincent 'pouted' as he purposefully slid the end of it against Cid's ass before dropping it to leave, Nanaki just blinking at what he just saw.

"Wait, he's bottom?" Finally flew out of the lion's mouth.

"Yeah, there ain't no way I'm bottoming with his the way it is!" Cid said, slightly defensive even as he watched the gunner's form starting to fade in the distance.

"What? Is he too… uh big or something?"

"Big? No, I'd even take that over what he's got. He's got…. barbs. There ain't no way I'm having something that's sharp shoved up in me," Cid said, eyes looking at Nanaki only a second before they returned to the strutting Vincent. Gaia the man could walk you into an orgasm with the way his new stance caused him to sway sensually with each step and the tail to swish in the opposite direction of that step. "Uh, excuse me," the pilot bolted after his gunner, jumping onto the 'startled' man's back as they tumbled to the ground in laughter and kisses.

"No wonder he's so aggressive…" Nanaki placed his paw over his eyes as he decided he'd wait for the rest of the group even as he saw Vincent and Cid make a 'run for the bushes' hand in hand.

***

"We need to make this quick," Cid said as he started ripping Vincent's shirt over his head.

"If we make it any quicker you'll cum in your pants… again," the gunner couldn't help but tease while his tail was already pulling his loosened pants down while his hands worked at Cid's slacks.

"Vince slow down I'm gonna," Cid felt back when he lost his balance, Vincent landing gracefully perched on top of him as the gunner pulled the pilot's pants down enough to free him.

"This works," Vincent sighed while lapping at Cid's chest when he shifted to impale himself on the thick length. "Gaia, I knew I'd end up with you in the dirt," he sighed out as he started riding him, fast and hard, barley able to get the whole thing in him he was still so tight.

"Vince I'm not gonna last, you're too tight!" Cid cried as his head fell back on the ground, trying to keep his breath in hopes of fending off the imminent orgasm.

"Then don't look," was purred out, he knew Cid would cum instantly at the sight when his hand gripped the human portion of his cock while he shifted to be able to lick himself as well, never losing his pace.

"Vince, you close?" The pilot could do little more than pant out as he forced back his building orgasm.

"Yes," Vincent paused in his licking as he felt Cid pulse hard within him, he was nearly there. "Open your eyes," he went back to licking.

Vincent's red eyes open to focus up when Cid's lustfully glanced down at him. "SHIT!" was yelled as the pilot fell back, coming hard into the gunner who reared back as his own roar of completion was heard. "Don't ever fucking do that again," the pilot panted once his brain started working again.

"You loved it and you know it," Vincent said as he finally pulled off the pilot, grunting when he felt blood start flowing. "Damn, I forgot about how much you tear me dry," Cid had a pleading look in his eyes when the gunner curled on the ground and started licking at his abused opening.

Once Vincent was finished cleaning himself, after a few shuddering undeniable orgasms, he looked up at Cid trying to hide his erection by shifting the pants he had pulled on while the gunner was distracted. "Seems you've got a not so little problem there Chief…"

"And whose fucking fault is that?" Cid grumbled harshly.

Vincent chuckled as he stalked toward the pilot on all fours, surprised by how easy it was with the way his feet were now. "Hmm, whatever shall we do to solve this not so little problem?"

Cid was entranced as the gunner came toward him, that long sinful tail making long swaying motions as the cat licked his lips. "I have a few ideas," was said in a breathy voice.

"Really now? Whatever might they be?" Cid was back on the ground as the gunner's nearness caused him to lean back too far.

"I kind of like you on the bottom," he felt a shudder that had nothing to do with arousal sweep through the pilot as he licked softly at his throat. Cid flinched as Vincent's naked body settled flush against his own while the licking continued, he moaned when the gunner purposefully started purring loudly. "What if I told you," the pilot blinked when a suddenly clawed hand brushed across his face, "I can swallow Cerberus whole." The gunner laughed when Cid's eyes rolled up and the body under him started shaking.

Cid shifted in his uncomfortably sticky pants. "Damnit Valentine, don't do that! And where the fuck did you learn to talk dirty?"

"Who said I was? I was just stating a fact," Vincent ran his face against Cid's before he was away from the pilot and pulling on his clothes.

"Stating a," Vincent waited, Cerberus in hand, until Cid got off the ground. The pilot's eyes settled on him and he licked the tip of the tri-barreled gun. The gunner laughed when Cid's nose erupted blood.


	7. Chapter 7

"What did you do Cid?" Tifa turned into a mother hen the moment the two had caught up with the group and the pilot had still been holding his nose.

"I'm fine Tif stop it, it's just a little blood," he tried not to glare at the still proudly smirking gunner when he walked past.

"I clocked him one for following me." Cid blinked when the gunner had said the complete lie.

"Vincent! Why would you do that?!" Tifa reprimanded while still trying to stuff a cloth under Cid's dripping nose.

"He snuck up on me. And he's lucky I didn't **shoot** him," the emphasis meant a totally different thing to the pilot, whose nose chose then to start gushing again.

"Gaia Cid, get that thing tapered off before you pass out," Cloud hollered while tossing a potion to Tifa in case it was needed.

Yuffie was the only one watching the interaction between the pilot and gunner rather than fussing over the still bleeding nose, she smiled. "So, what exactly were you going to shoot him with?"

Vincent blinked calmly at the smirking ninja, "Cerberus of course. Are you feeling well Yuffie? You seem a little flushed." A concerned look crossed the gunner's face as his tail swept up to brush a bit of hair out of the girl's eyes; she nearly fainted from hyperventilating when he walked away.

"That was a little much Vince," Cid said once he finally got his nose to stop bleeding and was dealing with getting it clean without starting it up again.

"What? She did look flushed," Vincent said innocently.

"Yeah, right, she was blushing like some fangirl. Didn't mean you had to use your tail," Cid said as he nudged him with his arm. "We should keep with the group…" he said when he noticed they were falling behind again.

"You're right, we should," Vincent's long paw/feet gave the gunner an even longer and more graceful stride as he took a few far moving steps before looking back to the pilot. "Coming Chief?"

"Working on it," the pilot grumbled when he walked up to him. "Can you really deep throat your gun?"

Vincent smirked, chuckling softly, "Maybe I'll show you the answer sometime."

Cid looked confused. Vincent licked him on the nose before he bounded after the distant party on all fours, tail bouncy along the way. "No fucking way," he said with wide eyes as he ran after.

"Way," Vincent called back before he was too far away to be heard.

***

A town, they had finally come across a town. It was tiny, but still had an Inn. Everyone was just so happy to have a bed that no one seemed to even care that most of them had to share a bed, Cloud and Barrett had been the lucky ones to get their own. That was mainly due to Barrett being too large to be able to share a bed, the other was Cloud was willing to share with Red XIII if the lion wanted to sleep on the end.

Vincent frowned, annoyed, when he found the small camera positioned toward the bed. Yuffie must have snuck in while Cid was out getting supplies and he had been in the shower. Red eyes flicked over the room again from his place at the open bathroom door, there weren't any more visible. There had to be a mike, unless she just wanted to catch the show and didn't care about the audio. There it was on the bed. He nearly laughed, she had stuck it behind the headboard. He had to shake his head. Rule one of placement, out of sight and unlikely to be moved/used/or any variation of the two. Rule two you just can't sneak up on a Turk… They wrote the rule book on surveillance!

The frown turned up into a smile, he was still off camera and could easily take care of the bugs, but he wasn't sure he wanted to. He acted like he knew nothing of them and walked over to the bed still wrapped in nothing but a towel. If she wanted a show he'd give her own.

His hand automatically started swiping at his ears one at a time, settling the fur while mussing up his water laden hair, he'd brush that after he got done. And ear twitched when he felt an itch settle in along with the fur and his foot came up to tap a claw on the spot, the towel gaped but it was conveniently off camera. It wasn't like she hadn't seen it anyway but it was still worth the little smirk he got from seeing her frustrated face while she trying to scrub the shadow off the screen. The itch was gone and ears were done, he decided to lay out on the bed while he ran his brush through his hair, letting the camera see up the towel only enough to see red striped thighs that were partially opened and nothing more.

Done with his hair he sat up as his tail swayed back and forward over his legs, his eyes watching it as a sudden want had his hand pawing out softly at it. It was a puffed up mess and when his hand caught it he drug it up to his chest to start lapping at it, purring as the hair started settling down. Soon he was bending to reach more of it and his lips twitched up at the thought of her having to grab for something to stuff under her nose when the towel was pulled down enough to show the tongue reaching to slide across even the base of the furry tail.

Vincent let out a groan; he was starting to get hard at the feeling of his tongue against his ass. He hadn't wanted to take the teasing that far but he knew the towel would not be covering him much longer either way he looked at it. "Vince, I think I found a solution to our problem!" Cid's voice entered the room a full millisecond before the pilot threw open the door to see red eyes look up at him. "Hey! Ya weren't even gonna wait for me?!"

"Sorry Chief, I was being good but then it just happened," Vincent said as he got up from the bed to walk toward the door, off camera as he wrapped his arms around the pilot in a hug. "Yuffie bugged our room, wanna play with her a little?" was whispered in the blinking pilot's ear.

"Really?" Vincent pointed to the camera and then over to the tiny mike barely visible above the headboard. "Little," Cid was kissed when his voice started rising up in anger.

"Are we going to play or leave her with fantasies about me cleaning myself?"

Cid snorted softly before Vincent pulled away, "I have those and yer right in front 'a me… Hmm, I want a copy of whatever she's taped."

"I'll go get you one when she's seen enough to pass out again," Vincent's smiled turned seductive as he turned around and walked back toward the bed. "Fuck me," both clawed hands planted on the soft bed as he spread himself wide, giving the camera the perfect view of his aroused face and body as his tail moved to allow his lover access. "Hard," his chest shifted down as he pushed his ass even higher into the air when Cid came up behind him.

"Gaia, Vince, you know exactly how to get me hard," Vincent started purring when he felt the pilot settle onto his back, grinding back as the man's bulging pants nudged his bare opening.

"Fuck me Highwind, I don't wanna be able to move tomorrow," Vincent panted as he heard the zipper pulled down when the body moved away from him.

Cid nudged at the man's un-prepped opening, earning mewling sounds from the feline gunner. "Dry?"

"I don't care! Fuck me!" Cid quickly moved out of reach of the swinging tail when he saw Vincent was going to use the same trick he had the first time he forced the pilot to take him dry. "Damnit Highwind! Fuck me now!"

"What if I told you, I want you to take me?"

Vincent's feral features instantly softened in confusion. "Cid, I can't, you know I can't. I don't want to hurt you."

"I think I've got that taken care of," Cid said as he pulled the large box from his bag, tossing it to the confused gunner.

"Condoms? Chief I'll shred these," Vincent said as he looked over the box. "There's no way these would work."

"Check the thickness; two should be enough to keep you from digging into me." When Vincent looked up at him he couldn't help but chuckle, "We aren't trying not ta get pregnant Valentine, we're trying to keep you from shredding my intestines, I think we can throw out the doubt wrapped rule."

"I just… I don't want to hurt you."

"Then stop being such a uke and fuck me," Cid pulled Vincent into a kiss as he grabbed the box while straddling the gunner's hips. "We might have to tear them off but," Vincent gave a hiss as the cold plastic was slid down his barbed tip all the way down his shaft. He gave Cid a scared look when another one joined the first.

"Cid," Vincent was silenced by the pilot's kisses again.

"If you're not going to help then I'll ride you… but I really want you to fuck me."

Vincent shifted so that his legs were under him, leaning up to kiss the pilot. He teased and lapped at his mouth with his tongue. "I've never topped a man," he admitted as he gripped the pilot at the waist.

"It's the same as when you used your tail Vince," Cid smirked when he felt the gunner's hands shift to start teasing his tight opening. "Gaia, I want you in me so bad! It felt so good when it was your tail…"

"You know my cock isn't as agile as my tail," Vincent smirked, humor showing through even as he worry grew with each finger he used to carefully stretch the pilot wider.

"Good cuz I want fucked hard," Cid panted when Vincent's fingers finally found his prostate.

"Gaia, Highwind, I want to take you like a bitch," Vincent heard the rumbling in his chest he was he unintentionally making as instinct suddenly kicked up when he smelled Cid's arousal. When had that started?

"I ain't stopping ya," Cid never protested when he was suddenly pinned on his stomach with Vincent forcing himself into the virgin man. "Vincent," was moaned out as he felt the blunt ridges push their way in deep, groaning when the gunner stopped when the barbed head was barely in him.

"Cid, remember what I said the first time?"

"About relaxing if you start biting? Yeah."

"Good," Vincent's teeth sank into the pilot's neck shallowly as he quickly pounded into him.

"Ah!" Cid cried out, shifted to keep up with Vincent's desperate pace. "Shoulda used three," was panted out when he still felt the points lightly scrapping every time the gunner pulled out, the ribbed effect of the forward thrusting causing the thought to leave the moment it entered his mind. He cried out again as Vincent let go of his throat, the gunner moved to force himself deeper before biting again and thrusting even harder into the whimpering pilot. "Gaia, so good!" Cid's head fell back onto Vincent's shoulder even when the gunner bit again. He flinched when he felt the condoms give and the spines scraped him. "AH! Vince! It," the pilot's voice was lost in pained whimpers when the gunner's pace suddenly became harsher, forcing Cid to take every bit of it only to have the barbed tip slide along his prostate on the outward thrust. "Vince, please!" He couldn't believe how close he was; the pain seemed to be just enough to keep him from coming. He wanted to beg the gunner to pull out of him but he desperately wanted to feel that ridged head thrust into him until it filled him. "Close! Please," he thrust back against Vincent, whimpering in pleasure when he felt him start to swell within his torture passage. "Hurry, I can't take anymore!"

"Cid!" Vincent roared out as he finally came. Cid crying out in pain as the cum burned his raw insides before he went limp in the gunner's arms. "Cid…" Vincent's eyes widened when he realized what had happened. "Dear Gaia, Cid, are you alright?" The pilot was whimpering as the cock softened within him, the barbed head scraping along him before it hid itself harmlessly within the human portion of the gunner's cock.

"You can take it out now," was said in a soft voice, he still whined when the red tinged organ was pulled free. "I don't think I'll be moving very good tomorrow."

"Gaia Cid you didn't even finish, I'm so sorry," Vincent started to withdrawal into himself.

"I swear Valentine, if you even think of blaming yourself for my stupidity I'll shoot you with your own damn gun!" Vincent let Cerberus settle in the pilot's hand, the man blinked at the heavy gun before glaring at the gunner. "WHAT THE FUCKING HELL?!"

"I'm sorry," was said the gunner never looking up.

"Vince, if I had the strength I'd pistol whip you…" Cid let the gun drop onto the bed before bringing his hand to his pained opening. "At least you didn't get me bleeding too much. I might need that potion Cloud gave me earlier though."

Vincent was already getting up from the bed, discarding what little bit of the condoms that had survived before grabbing for the potion in Cid's pack. "I uh… need to check you. The condom broke up…"

"Leave it be until I heal, then you can go digging around for it… With your tail to make it up to me," Cid said as he actually smirked, tipping Vincent's down cased eyes to meet his lust filled ones. "But first you can show me how the fuck you intend to swallow that gun."

Vincent's eyes narrowed, a chuckle escaped even when he tried to hold it back. Cid watched him closely as he tipped back his potion when the naked gunner reached for Cerberus. The heavy barrel hinged forward as all the unspent bullets were spilled onto the bed before it was clicked closed. "I was a little too out of it to remember to do that the first time," Vincent said as he started removing the dog headed sight from the barrel. "Don't look at me that way Chief, I was just a little drunk at the time," he said when he saw the pilot's scared expression.

"You're really going to try to actual take that thing?" Cid asked a little bewildered when Vincent put the barrel to his lips.

"I've done it before… Though only a few times, I tend to get a lot of unwanted attention after I do." Those red cat eyes narrowed as Vincent opened his mouth, years of fistfights allowed the jaw to swing unhinged as he pushed the three barreled tip past his teeth. He took a few deep breaths and relaxed his throat to push the metal down it. Tilting his head back he kept pushing until he felt the trigger guard click against his teeth, his eyes opened when he found he could breath around the gaps in the barrels… Oh the possibilities, a smile tried to pull at the stretched skin though it couldn't be seen.

"Gaia Vince," he knew by the shaking in Cid's voice the pilot was close, Vincent pulled the barrel up until it threatened to be free then thrust it back down his throat, ignoring the irritation the friction caused as he did it a few more times. "Vince," he heard Cid pant, his eyes rolled until they settled on the pilot's orgasmic expression. "Gaia Vince, no more," the gunner was chuckling as he finally pulled Cerberus from his raw throat, his jaw cracked back into place when he rotated it.

"Had enough Chief?" Cid shuttered and came at the huskiness of the gunner's voice, "I'll take that as a yes."

"Gaia Vince, how the hell can you do that?! And what the fuck possessed you to try it a first time much less do it again?!"

"You're complaining?" Vincent had to laugh at the look on Cid's face. "I told you I was a little drunk."

"And what? Went 'I wonder if I can shove a big ass gun down my throat?'?!"

Vincent shook his head, "No. It was my first year in the Turks. We had decided to get a few drinks after our shift. There was a few that were on their second and third years and we all started talking and knocking 'um back. Sybelle… she was on her second year. She had a few too many and had heard I didn't have a gag reflex. She chose then to ask about it. One shot led to another and next thing I know I'm winning a few hundred Gil for swallowing her Browning. It took a few more shots and I won nearly ten thousand for getting Cerberus down my throat… I don't think any of the guys were comfortable around me after that."

Cid was just gaping/smiling at the gunner, "Comfortable… hell I bet there wasn't a dry seat in the bar!"

Vincent was trying not to blush as he chuckled, "I had two of the patriots hitting on me before the night was even over… I ended up having to punch one in the face before he got the message of not interested."

"Would've loved ta see that!" Cid chuckled. "So, you can't gag?"

Vincent shook his head, "No."

"Never?" Cid was sliding forward, licking his lips as he leaned to start kissing Vincent. The gunner let his mouth open to the pilot's questing tongue, he purred when he felt it slide along the back of his throat as if looking for something. When Cid found what should have caused Vincent to gag he smirked when nothing happened, the gunner's eyes rolled when the pilot started batting at the gag like a cat with a string. "So… what's the longest thing you've swallowed?" Cid asked once he pulled away.

Vincent's lip twitched up, his tail swinging to his lips. "Wanna find out?" Cid's eyes widened and the gunner started feeding his flexible tail down his throat. He didn't stop until he was worried the tip might reach his stomach before pulling it back out. "What's wrong Chief?" he asked once he pulled his slick tail free. "You said you wanted me to use my tail… Seemed a good way to get you hard and get it ready at the same time," Vincent purred as he moved forward to press the pilot onto his back, straddling his hips while he nudged the man's legs apart. "Fuck me, make me pay for what I did to you," he placed himself onto the thick cock and forced himself onto it, tearing his dry opening in the process.

"Vince, you know I hate doing that…" Cid said as he felt the gunner starting to bleed around him.

"Cid, fuck me." Vincent started moving as he slowly slid his tail into the pilot's potion healed opening. "I want to not be able to walk tomorrow."

***

Red eyes blinked open, a soft smile showed on the gunner's lips. His entire body felt sore from the night before, he looked over when he heard a snore and smiled wider when the pilot rolled over and groaned as his hand brushed his over used cock. His pilot had stamina when he needed it. Vincent grunted as he got up to use the bathroom, his spine and ass protesting his moving with every step.


	8. Chapter 8

"How you doing today Chief?" Vincent asked when the pilot finally woke up for the day.

His spine popped in a few places as he stretched, "Damn I'm getting too old for this shit…"

"Thanks Chief," Vincent said as he smiled when realization seemed to dawn in the pilot's eyes. "You're rather energetic for and ol'man."

"Yeah? And yer damn wonton for a quiet, morally irreprehensible vampire."

"Cid…" Vincent shook his head. He'd gotten throughout half their quest without him or anyone else calling him that… Then again, the cat issue gave them something else to center around.

"Hey, I got all the right in the Planet to say that, look what ya did ta my neck," Cid said as he showed the back of his neck. Vincent paled when he saw his bite marks all over the pilot's throat. "And don't you even start about," Cid blinked when he felt that textured tongue flick softly across the still present wounds.

"The potion should have healed them…" was said softly as Vincent lapped over his marks, wanting to apologize for causing them to his pilot.

"They ain't that big a worry, I'm fine." Cid said, shuddering when his body started heating up from the attention, "Uh, Vince… We've got a long day ahead of us before we can reach the Little Bronco, I really wanna be able to stand up for the whole trip."

"I'm not going to be able to stand up much less walk and you're complaining," Vincent smiled from his spot on the bed, the pilot blinking when he noticed the man hadn't even moved from the bed. "Could you hand me my pack, I don't think I can bend over to get it," the gunner looked away as he blushed softly. Cid chuckled and tossed the pack on the bed beside him. "Thank you."

"Need any help getting dressed?" Cid couldn't help but taunt the gunner as he moved stiffly to get his legs in his leather pants.

"Nah, wouldn't want an ol' man like yourself to throw out his back now would we?" Vincent smiled lovingly at the pilot when he finally had the pants up high enough to stand and pull them up. "Ah," he groaned as his back cracked several times. "Hmm," he purred as he straightened his tail and arms before he pulled his shirt on. "Chief, do you think you could drop me at Reeve's after we get to the Bronco? I want to see if he can find a reason for my being like this…"

"Sure, if you don't mind my tagging along," Cid said as he gathered up his own pack to find his clothes.

"You afraid Reeve is going to make a try for me?" Vincent couldn't help but tease.

"Have you seen Cait Sith? The guy's got a thing for cats…"

Vincent started chuckling, "Shall we get me a collar with your name on it to keep him away?"

"Oooo, don't tempt me Valentine, I might just take you up on that offer," Cid said as a chill ran down his spine.

"Make sure it's red, I want it to stand out…" Vincent said when he was finally ready to face the walking he stood and gave a few stumbling steps toward the door.

"Better be more graceful than that Vince, someone might suspect something," Cid had the biggest grin on his face when he actually got the gunner to shoot him the bird before he disappeared out the door. "Anytime; anyplace."

***

Cid sighed, his legs were killing him and he could tell by the way the gunner was lagging the poor man was definitely suffering more than he thought. "Oi, Valentine. Hurry yer scrawny pale ass up, yer slowin' us down!" He hollered back, earning him a glare from Tifa and Cloud. The gunner never slowed them down before so they had silently voted to let the man be.

"You aren't leading the pack yourself, Highwind," Vincent shot back from his position of at least an eighth of a mile behind.

Cid shook his head. "I'll wait for him," he said when he saw the glares Tifa and Cloud were giving him, that seemed to earn him some form of reprieve because they both nodded as the party headed out. "What the fuck do ya want ya ninja brat?!" he yelled when he saw Yuffie was staying behind with him.

"I know why he's lagging," she said in a singsong voice, a huge smile on her face.

"Yeah, and if ya ever wanna 'nother show ya better keep yer trap shut 'bout it," Yuffie's eyes widened. "Ya honestly didn't think Vince didn't know ya were taping us did ya? Some ninja you are… Vince could do better in his sleep!"

"Uh…" Yuffie squeaked out, still stunned her camera had been found.

"Did you enjoy the show Yuffie?" The young ninja shuddered when Vincent's breath hit her on the back of the neck."We want a copy of it, think of it as payment for the entertainment," she started shaking uncontrollably when his tail brushed along her arm before he slipped away to steal a kiss from Cid, just a short show for the suddenly entranced young girl before he broke away, not wanting to go too far and unsure if he could go another round without some serious downtime.

***

"There you guys are, we found a pond. We can't seem to catch anything though. Think you can work your magic again Vincent?" Tifa asked while Cloud was wadded into the pond up to his knees, trying to entice some small fish into a net made from his shirt.

"I would ask for you and Yuffie to turn around at least if you want me to fish," was all he said as he headed toward the water's edge, there were large bottom dwellers but the boy would never get close enough the way he was trying.

"Uh, sure Vincent," Tifa said, she went to go talk with Yuffie behind a small group of trees a little way away from the pond.

"Cloud, don't bother, you'll just scare off the big ones," Vincent called as he started stripping out of his clothes.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm not dealing with shrinking leather out here…" Vincent said as he tossed his shirt to the ground, the ex SOLDIER turned to give the gunner privacy, and he couldn't help but smirk. He knew the boy would be the same way about privacy. "I'll toss them on the bank," he said to the boy once he was covered by the water. "Just be ready for them." He ducked under the water, sinking down until he caught sight of a mud dwelling fish. It would have probably taste like what it lived in but it was better than an empty stomach. His paw foot struck the bottom and he shot after the startled fish, catching it in clawed hands before shooting up toward the surface for another breathe and to deliver his catch.

"Hey, Vincent, I think we have enough," Cloud called when he had another large fish thrown toward him. That made nearly a dozen even though they were much smaller than the last ones the gunner had brought but that should be enough for a lunch.

Vincent nodded, "Better get those started then." He waited for Cloud to start gathering up the fish before he ducked back down under the water, catching sight of a large fish shimmering just feet away. He quickly chased after, the fish jumped out of the water hoping to escape the predator but Vincent already had it.

"Hey, Vince, lunch is," Cid's voice died when he saw the still naked gunner pull himself out of the water on the other side of the pond, his black hair flying as he shook his body off. A fish was seen still squirming in his mouth as he settled down and started tearing off the skin of the still twitching creature. "Oh… No wonder he hasn't been eating," Cid said in a very low voice.

Vincent stretched when he finished his meal, he felt content when the noonday sun started affecting him. He had completely forgotten his state of undress and had simply curled up and fallen asleep in the sun. Cid smiled down at the unconscious gunner, he set his clothes close by before draping the nearly forgotten red cloak over the naked man. He chuckled softly when the red striped black tail flexed up to slide across his wrist before curling back around the gunner. "Sweet dreams."

***

"Last night," Cid grumbled as he shifted on his sleeping bag.

"Can't sleep Chief?" Cid let out a startled sound when twin orbs glowed blood red from the other side of the flicking fire. "Something wrong?" The orbs winked out when Vincent blinked in the dark.

"No, ya just scared the shit outa me Valentine, don't do that!"

The orbs blinked again before they stayed gone, "This better?"

"No… Now I don't know where you are," the dark seemed move and Vincent was suddenly walking into the fires light as he settled in next to him. "Now that's much better," he said as he snuggled into the gunner's shoulder before falling back to sleep.

***

"Where did Cid and Vincent disappear to?" Tifa asked when everyone started waking up for the day.

"I think Cid went to use the bushes, I haven't seen Vincent," Cloud said as he glanced around.

"He's probably in the pond looking for breakfast…" Barrette said while he was gathering up his bedroll.

"I'll see if I pass Cid on my way," Cloud said over his shoulder while he left the group.

Cloud headed to find a somewhat private spot, he blinked when he saw Cid standing behind some large boulders. He was to call out but stopped when he saw the pilot's hands were lowered out of sight while his head was thrown back. He blinked and turned around, a small blush seen when he realized the pilot was taking care of himself. He shook off the blush and went to find another spot to do his business, years of being a SOLDIER had taught him that a man's urges cared nothing for appropriate timing.

An ear twitched, Vincent pulled away from his task to look up around their hiding place. "Did you hear something?"

"Valentine, you're just gonna leave me like this?" Cid panted as he looked down at the kneeling gunner.

"Relax Chief, I just thought I heard something," Vincent said with an evil smile as he slid Cid's thick length back down his throat.

"Ah… Purr," the pilot begged while his hands slid down, one to fist in the long black/red hair and the other petting over a soft cat ear. Vincent happily obliged as he continued to service the moaning pilot.

"You know you're going to be making this up to me," Vincent said when he pulled back for air again.

"I know, you can make me watch later after we get to the Little Bronco," Cid said as he pulled Vincent's head closer to his dripping cock.

"You still have those condoms?" Cid flinched before nodding down at the kneeling man. "Good, I'll test how many it takes to keep me from breaking them. No worries Chief, I won't be testing them on you," Vincent had an evil look on his face when he started sucking the pilot again.


	9. Chapter 9

Cid was ecstatic when they reached his Little Bronco. He was positively jumping for joy. Or that could have been him jumping away from Vincent's tail when the gunner had been happy enough for it to sway widely and nearly knocked him off his feet. "Sorry Chief," the gunner's voice help no tone of apology as the gunner was last on board, making sure the watching captain could see his every sway as he got onto the ship.

"Fuckin' cock tease," Cid mumbled before he got in and set their course.

Vincent watched the hall, making sure no one would see before easily slipping into the captain's quarters. He made a mental note to tell Highwind to update his locks when his gauntlet's points easily triggered the tumblers to unlock the door. He licked his lips as he looked around before preparing for his little surprise for the pilot.

"Where the hell is Vince?" Cid called when he saw one of the others on his way back to his room. He got a shrug from Tifa before the girl went to her own room, it was getting late. He grumbled and wiped his tired eyes as he went to unlock his door. He blinked when he realized it was slightly ajar his eyes narrowed, if that damn brat ninja got in there he was going to 'accidently' impale her on his spear. He blinked at the noise he was hearing when he went to turn on the light. His eyes bugged and his knees went weak, okay bad choice of words… Vincent was sitting there on his bed, narrow slitted red eyes staring at him while he sucked and bobbed down his own length.

"Four works just fine," Vincent said once he pulled over from his latex covered cock, "but it's a bitch to get me to cum."

Cid stumbled, his knees turning to jello when he stepped toward the bed. Valentine had purposefully slid his mouth down to the very base of himself before sucking and purring loudly. "Vincent," Cid couldn't help it, he shook as his pants were doused when he came.

"Hmm, you've got to try this Chief…" Vincent said as he leaned back and stroked his hand over himself to give his aching throat a rest. He had been at it a long time to see exactly what his and the condoms limits were.

"Love to but I can't bend that far!"

"Sure you can," Vincent purred out, pulling the weakened man into his lap, making sure to pull the suddenly hardening organ from the pilot's pants while he slid his covered cock against his ass. "Just lean down and you can suck the head, you're long enough," the gunner started stroking the pilot when he looked to be thinking about it. "Just lean forward like you're touching your toes," Vincent smirked when his voice took on the tone of a teacher talking to a young student. He licked his lips when he saw the pilot leaning, his eyes dilating to two large black pupils ringed in red when he saw Cid's tongue reach out and slide across the head of his own cock. The pilot gave a full body shudder, "See? That wasn't hard, now was it?" Cid licked his lips, Gaia that did not just turn him on… "Hmm, I think you deserve a reward for a job well done," Cid was suddenly thrown against the head of the bed, staring shocked at a sadistically smirking Vincent. "I think you'll enjoy my mouth better," he gulped as Vincent stalked toward him on all fours, making it a purposefully slow seduction. "You said I could make you watch. I did, now I want you to join," the pilot gave a moan when he was suddenly swallowed whole without any warning whatsoever.

"Oh Gaia Vince!" Cid tangled a fist in the hair while his other hand petted lovingly over an ear.

"Watch too Chief," Vincent panted before going back to his work.

Cid looked down, those black slits narrowed at him before they looked back, he followed them until he noticed Vincent teasing himself with his tail. "Ah," a sighed when the man started purring around him. His eyes looked back when he notice movement, Vincent's uncovered hand was working furiously at his covered cock. "Having trouble getting off Vince?" Cid couldn't help but tease.

The purring started again, Cid watching the man working himself even as he never missed a beat with his sucking and bobbing. "Chief, fuck my face." The pilot blinked as Vincent started bobbing fast, before slowing down, Cid's hips automatically started up the rhyme and the gunner started purring again. With Cid doing all the work there his mind could be occupied elsewhere without worrying about pleasing the pilot.

"Vince," the gunner moaned around the pilot's thrusting cock. Cid shook his head and forced his eyes back to the gunner, he was suppose to be watching. Those pupils dilated when he was seen watching as Vincent's tail started pushing into himself, making the gunner moan and purr around him. "Ah," he thrusts quickened, he flinched when he felt Vincent suddenly swallow around him, thinking he'd somehow gagged the man but the gunner just started sucking him harder, trying to draw his attention back. When he won it back Vincent started pushing his tail into himself and pulling it back out, quickening his pace once his body had gotten looser. "Gaia Vince, that's so hot."

"Hmm," Vincent hummed around the thrusting cock, he was getting close. "Ah," he gasped and nearly choked on Cid's dripping cock when it thrust in at the same time, the pilot had gripped his tail and started guiding it to slide deeper. "Ah!" he tried to whimper and started panting through his nose as best he could while Cid just smiled down at him while slowly pushing his tail in deeper.

"I've seen how much you can take down your throat, I want to see how much you can take up your ass," Vincent squirmed while the tail was pushed deeper, thanking Gaia the flexible tail could bend to fit rather than forcing his body to shift to take it. "Hmm," he got no warning, Cid suddenly exploded in his face when he pulled back to scream as his tail slid completely within him.

"Ha," Vincent shuddered out, trying to get his eyes back in his skull. He could feel his tail between his ass cheeks, trailing to his opening, all of it was in him… "Cid, it's," Vincent's eyes were fluttering as he felt his tail twitching and flicking with his jumbled emotions.

"You can take all of it, Gaia that's so hot," Vincent tried to stretch out next to the satisfied pilot, his body oddly twitching as the action moved the deeply buried appendage.

"Cid," Vincent was still randomly twitching. "I don't think I can pull it out…" Cid smirked, wiped the expression of his face, threatened to laugh, and silenced it. "Highwind I'm serious," Vincent said in a no nonsense tone. That caused his control to be lost as the pilot started laughing at the suddenly irritated feline. "Ah, ah,ah!" Vincent whined as he arched his back, "Damnit Highwind, why'd you have to piss me off!?!"

"Huh?" Cid looked confused, he noticed what little bit of tail he could see the fur standing on end, "Oh shit!"

"Yeah, Gaia, calm down," Vincent whimpered as he tail kept its rigidity even buried so deep within him. "Calm, calm. Fuck that hurts!"

"Uh, uh, uh," Cid panicked then it hit him. Vincent's eyes widened when Cid was suddenly kissing him, he blinked as his body starting to relax. The tail returned back to its flexible state when Vincent moaned and started to pull the pilot into a deeper kiss.

"Thank you," Vincent said once the pilot pulled away.

"Well, it was my fault." Cid smirked in apology as he kissed the gunner again. "Well, we have good news. We know if you need to hide your tail you have a place to put it."

Vincent started laughing at that, the pitch soon turned higher as his tail twitched with his emotions until he was moaning and writhing on the bed while his tail slid and teased against his insides. "Cid, I was so close, now I have to start all over again."

"No worries, we have all night."

"We've only got enough condoms for two more sets… I kinda tore them all before I found out how long they could last."

"You went through a 24 pack?!" Vincent nodded, he whimpered as his tail twitched hard within him. "You better found out a hell of a lot of useful information then!"

"I can suck myself," Vincent said in a seductive tone as he sprawled himself out, "And I can take my entire tail anyway you look at it. I think that's useful don't you think?" Cid seemed speechless. Vincent grunted when he tried to pull his tail from himself, he couldn't get it to move. "Uh, since you shoved it up there…" Cid was suddenly staring at Vincent's tail stuffed ass as the gunned knelt in front of his face, "Could you pull it back out?"

Cid licked his lips at the sight of Vincent's ass waving right there in his reach. "Vince… how wide have you been stretched before?"

Vincent blinked, hiding a wince when a few painful memories tried to surface. "Wide, why?"

"I want to fuck you with your tail still inside," Vincent was jolted forward when he felt Cid's thickened cock sliding across his furry tail and his hairless ass.

"Yes!" The gunned threw back his head, and grinding back against the smiling pilot, "But please, this time not dry."

"I hate doing that anyway," Cid said as he reached to find his stash of 'personal lubricant' he had tucked away in his drawer.

"Fuck me hard, make me cum and never stop!" Vincent moaned when he felt the pilot's slicked cock nudge in beside his tail, he writhed and leaned back to help him get in deeper while the furred tail teased the pilot.

"Gaia Vince," Cid panted as he pushed deeper, his eyes widened when he felt the tail sliding against him like a furred snake. "Ah! Vince, are you trying to kill me?!"

"Maybe, but it's just a little death," Vincent smirked as he thrust back and groaned as he forced his tail to stretch him wider so he could wrap it around the pilot's cock. "Fuck me," he moaned as he felt the pilot sliding within his moving tail.

"Not gonna last," Cid moaned as he picked up his speed, thrusting harshly into the fur lined gripping passage.

"Hmm," Vincent purred as he shifted to take more of Cid's thrusting. "Close."

"Are you still covered?" Cid asked while he slid his hands over the moaning gunner's stomach.

"Yeah," Vincent panted and moaned loudly when those callused hands gripped him, he could even feel them through the layers of latex when he was stroked harshly. "Ah! Almost there!"

---

Vincent rolled over, groaning as he moved away from the snoring pilot. "Ah," he whimpered when he felt his tail twitch, he gulped when he realized where it still was and reached between his legs to start pulling the appendage out. "Ah, uuuuh," he grunted and moaned as the tail kept brushing over his prostate as he pulled. "Gaia, Cid, how the fuck could you leave it in me?!" Vincent groaned and stretched once the limb had been pulled free, the tail popped as he straightened it.

"Huh?" Cid grumbled, half asleep as he looked up at the irritated gunner. "What'd I miss?"

Vincent's tail puffed up, as best as it could in its cum caked state while he glared down at the relatively innocent pilot. "YOU FUCKING LEFT MY TAIL IN MY ASS!"

"Uh, oh… Sorry, I kinda passed out," Cid grumbled before rolling back into his pillow.

"…" Vincent's eyes narrowed as his ears started pulling back, "Grrrrr." There was a sudden roaring sound as a loud thud was heard from the hall before Vincent stalked into the shower to clean his mussed tail before he resorted to licking at it.

"Vince, I'm sorry, let me in," Vincent ignored the pilot knocking on the door while he scrubbed his tail clean. "Come on, I gotta piss and the running water's making it worse!"

"Go use the public head then!" Vincent called back from the shower stall, finally satisfied with his tail, he started washing the rest of himself, sighing contently when the warmth started relaxing his stiff muscles.

"These are MY quarters Valentine; I will use my own fucking bathroom!"

"Not without a key Highwind!" Vincent called with a small smile on his lips when he looked over at the key he had set on the sink. He had thought to look for it as to not be 'molested' in mid shower by the horny pilot.

"Gaia, fucking, damnit! Where the fucking hell did I put that damn thing?!" Vincent chuckled when his ears picked up sound of blunt nails scratching at wood even over the running water.

"You mean the one above the door? It's in here," he couldn't help but tease.

"Fucking damn you Valentine!"

Vincent laughed softly when he heard the pilot stomp away. "Love you too sweetheart," he whispered as he shook his head under the spray.


	10. Chapter 10

Once the rest of the party had been dropped off at Tifa's bar, Vincent was starting to get a little apprehensive about talking with Reeve about his change, although the only way for Cid to notice was the slight droop to his ears or the odd twitch of his tail when they were landing. "Hey, you better get your cloak, we don't need the whole WRO staring at you."

Vincent nodded before going to get his red cloak. "I think I can hold my ears out of sight…" Cid blinked in confusion until the gunner's ears folded back as if he was angered, a hand through his unruly hair hid the equally red streaked black ears. "If I keep my hair in my face they shouldn't see the stripes," Vincent mumbled as he shook his head enough to throw the odd lengthened locks around to hid most of his face.

"You're right," Cid said. "What about your feet?" He watched in mild fascinations as the gunner seemed to shrink back to his normal size when he set what would be his heels back onto the floor.

"I'll have to wear my shoes," Vincent fumbled around for his boots before painfully pulling them back on his odd shaped feet. He looked at his ungloved arms, the red stripes running along them the way they ran up the rest of his body, his nails haven gotten too long to keep them or the gauntlet on for awhile.

"You keep your sleeves drawn back, just pull them down." Cid helped the gunner unbuckle the straps at his elbows to pull the 'rolled' sleeves over the rest of his arms, "See? No problem, your hands always looked clawed anyway." The pilot smiled.

Vincent couldn't help it, even if he was still holding a bit of a grudge from the morning, he kiss the man softly on the lips, "Thank you."

"Hey now, don't be doing that around them. They might get jealous," Cid smirked as he patted the gunner's back, knowing the docking crew hand to be wondering why the hell no one had departed the ship yet. "Come on, let's go get you figured out."

Vincent smiled softly shook his head at the pilot before they got off the ship.

---

"Vincent, long time no see," Reeve welcomed with his usual friendly persona.

Vincent's nose twitched, "Cut the act Cait Sith I know it's you."

"Ah, I thought I'd fool you a little longer," Reeve's double pouted.

"You shouldn't pout Cait, it's not becoming of Reeve."

"Ah well, the boss man asked me to come down here and welcome you so I thought… Oh well. Come this way I'll show you were he is."

"How the hell did ya know that wasn't Reeve?" Cid asked softly.

"Cait Sith smells like fur."

"Ah Vincent," the real Reeve turned from his work to look up at the expected gunner. "Cait, take that off," he said with a hint of authority.

"Of course boss," the Reeve suit turned doll like before the joints disconnected to let the small cybernetic feline jump free. "Ah ha!" No one was amused by the small machine's thrown up hands as he landed on both feet. "Ah, you're no fun anymore." Vincent's slitted eyes dilated as he settled them on the smaller cat, they narrowed again when the other noticed the change in the gunner and stepped back with a small tremor. "Oh dear, what has gone and happened to you know Vincent?"

"Hmm?" Reeve questioned as he returned his attention to the cyber cat and Vincent staring at each other. "What's happened?"

"May we speak somewhere private?" Vincent's eyes flicked over the other WRO soldiers at their posts within the room.

"Of course, could we have a minute please," several responded with a yes sir or of course one even said if he needed something to just call before leaving the room. Vincent had to smile softly, Reeve took very good care of his people, regardless of their status within his organization and they returned the favor. "Alright, now, what do you want to tell me?" Reeve's back was to him, Vincent swallowed as he let his tail relax around his waist and pulled his cloak off as his ears reluctantly rose out of his mussed hair.

"Vincent?" Cait Sith said in a question as Vincent's dark clawed hands slid to push his oddly highlighted hair away to show the stripes running along his neck and cheeks.

"I seem to have another transformation; one I have no control over…"

"Ah, have your demons been taking control," the rest of the question died when Reeve turned around, he dropped the maps he had been gathering up to the floor as his eyes looked over the gunner. "What has happened to you?"

"I don't know, I just woke up like this. It's been over a week and it has gotten worse not better."

"How extensive are the changes?" Reeve asked automatically, he blinked when he suddenly noticed Vincent's tail when it swished in a jerky motion.

"Very," was all the gunner said as his ear twitched slightly.

"Could you be a little more specific?" Reeve asked, his eyes drawn to the swishing black/red striped tail.

"I'm completely covered in red stripes." Vincent regretted that when the man's eyes shot away from his tail to look into his red cat eyes. "My tail twitches when I'm annoyed, my ears fold back when I'm angry I couldn't even stop myself from attacking a cat toy, I was completely entranced by the damn catnip in it!" Reeve was understanding what the gunner meant by annoyed, the tail was jerking strongly with the twitches and his ears kept getting close to the back of his skull as he saw the man's mouth open to see a very deadly looking set of animalistic teeth flashing as he spoke.

"Vince, calm down," Cid set a hand on the man's shoulder, Vincent closed his eyes to calm himself. "It's alright."

"…" Vincent let out a sigh, a clawed hand coming up to rub at his face. "You're right. It's just the damn silence is really getting on my nerves. I want an answer and not a one of them is even trying to laugh at me. I haven't felt their presence in days… Is this another punishment for my sins?" Reeve and Cid both started when Vincent suddenly slumped down on the floor to sit with his back against the table Reeve had been at.

"Damnit Vince, I thought I had you stopped talkin' 'bout that shit!" Cid exclaimed as he knelt down to look at the crumpled gunner. "You have done more than enough to be forgiven for anything you could have possibly done! You've saved the whole fucking Planet for Gaia's sake! Even that asshole Sephiroth would be forgiven for what he's done for that."

Vincent looked up at him, a single line of black was seen in each glowing red eye until he focused on the pilot, then they expanded to only show a small ring off red before he looked away. "Sephiroth was my fault. If I hadn't… He would never have…"

Cid's eyes went wide, "He was yours, wasn't he?"

"I wasn't sure, until I saw my eyes this way. Whatever this is it must have been there even before…"

A memory surfaced, he was lying contently beneath a tree, waiting for the scientist he was set to guard to be finished for the day so he could escort her home.

_"Hehehe, Vincent… You remind so much of a cat lying there in the sun."_

_"Hmm? A cat?" The young Turk opened his clay red eyes to see the smiling scientist looking down at him._

_"Well, as quiet as you always are… And you always watch us so intently even when you're so obviously bored with your post. You remind me of a cat sitting on a sill and just watching the people walk by."_

_"I've never been referred to as a cat, a dog perhaps but never a cat." Vincent responded with a smirk, wondering if she would take his meaning the way he had intended or in another way all together._

_"Not all men are dogs," she laughed softly. "You're too graceful to be a mangy old dog. A cat suits you better." She settled down beside him with what could only be called a woman's grace as she smiled and looked at the sunbathed Turk. **"'Tiger tiger burning bright', **I always loved that poem."_

_"Blake isn't it?" Vincent asked, his mind a little rusty since his freshman literature class._

_"Yes, you know it?" She said hopefully_

_"I know the man couldn't say symmetry right from the way he rhymed his poem," Vincent smirked, playing the role of the unconcerned guard, even if he remembered the writer's work._

_"He couldn't could he?" She laughed as he looked up at her. "I wonder how graceful you would be if you were a cat…"_

_Vincent couldn't help it, he snorted, "I wouldn't be here guarding you if I was one. I'd probably be batting at the butterflies instead."_

_"You would make a beautiful cat," Vincent froze when he felt her hand brush his hair out of his face, his eyes opened to see her staring down at him with the same look he had seen when she was looking at her experiments. "Those eyes… I bet you would have red to match those eyes," her voice worried him, she wasn't speaking in a friendly tone but in a pondering one, he'd heard it when she would speak to Hojo about things he wasn't allowed to know about._

_"Professor Crescent?"_

_"Hmm? Oh I'm sorry! Some days I just can't seem to turn my mind off." Her demeanor changed back to the smiling young woman talking to her friend/guard and they never spoke of it again._

"Vincent?" Cid said, wanting to but fearful of giving the gunner a shake to get him back to the present.

"She … she, did this to me?" Those black slits narrowed back to let the gunner see his friends kneeling in front of him. "Why, how…"

"Vince, you back with us?" Cid dared not touch the man without warning him, knowing how dangerous he could be when distracted.

"Yes," it was a half lie but he gripped the pilot's hand when he went to put it on his shoulder, his mind was still replaying every time Lucrecia had offered him a drink or something to eat. He knew that she couldn't have injected him with anything, even when they were… together his training kept him in a state of awareness of the woman next to him even when asleep. She had to have fed him something. But why would it take so long to affect him?! "She, drugged me," the wine. Whenever they had eaten outside or together at whichever residence she had always brought him a bottle of red wine. "How did she do this to me?"

"Vincent?" Reeve's voice caused the gunner to look up at him, "What are you talking about?"

"Lucrecia. Before… She said I reminded her of a cat. She had to have done this to me."

"You're sure she did this? Coulda been that fucking asshole Hojo."

Vincent flinched, shaking his head, "No… Wasn't him. He would have waited… until," his muscles tensed as if ready for an attack, "aspects presented…" Those fearful red cat eyes looked up at Cid and the pilot instantly understood. The sick fuck would have waited, and enjoyed every perverse little fantasy he had ever imagined with the cat boy version of the gunner. "I was a 'failure' but not for that reason."

Cid couldn't take the hurt look in the gunner's eyes, he circled an arm around his shoulder and held him to his chest. "There must have been a reason she did it."

"I would make a beautiful cat… And she was right, my stripes match my eyes." Vincent leaned in to Cid, trying to push back the memories threatening to surface. Both of her and him.

_"I'm so sorry."_

Vincent shut his eyes, which only made the memories worse, "They won't stop."

**"Have you had enough?"** Vincent's eyes shot open at hearing Chaos' voice for the first time in so long. **"Have you finally learned what type of woman your 'beloved' Lucrecia was?"** Vincent swallowed and nodded, he could feel the demon's presences in his mind again. **"For all your fawning over her you were nothing but another experiment… Tsk, tsk, Host, I thought you would have noticed that before now."**

**"Then why am I like this?"** Vincent asked for once glad to be able to merely think to communicate with the demon. **"How did it take so long to affect me?"**

**"Let's see. Genetic modification is one thing Valentine. What she did to you was in a whole different spectrum. The rest of us within you are demons, we don't live by the same laws of you humans, well the humans. I'm not sure you're still classified within their species with what she's done to you… She spliced you with a feline you idiot! It would have taken years before anyone would have noticed any physical difference! Add to that what Hojo did with adding us and what she did with trying to keep you alive after death… It just took a lot longer."**

**"The coffin."**

**"Bingo, now you're getting it."** Vincent's eyes closed as he pulled away from the worried pilot. "I can return the host to his normal form," Chaos spoke to Cid with a sarcastic tone.

Cid blinked, shit Chaos was back and able to control Vincent it seemed. "If that's what Vince wants," it was all he could say. Any other day he would have said hell yeah get him back to the ol' Vince but the demon's absence and the gunner's odd acting was making him want to give the man the comfort of it being his choice and not someone else's.

"Good answer… Chief," Chaos opened golden versions of Vincent's cat eyes. "Very good answer," the orbs blinked back to the red cat ones before Vincent grunted as his body seemed to absorb the cat features. The ears folded back as the pain of the tail being pulled back into just another portion of his spine caused the gunner to whimper softly. The stripes were the last thing to fade from his body, leaving Vincent to open his normal, if not a little inhuman, blood red eyes. "Thanks Cid," was said as the Ex-Turk smiled at the pilot.

"For what?"

"Giving me a choice," Vincent suddenly shot forward and caught the pilot in his grip. "No one's ever done that," Cid jolted when Vincent was suddenly crushing their lips together, making a startled sound when a very human tongue slid between his lips to slide across his. A small part of him missed the texture of the other one but was ignored at the skillful teasing of this one. "Hmm," Vincent hummed in a very human manor as he pulled away, "Sorry, I had to know what that felt like."

Cid blinked then started laughing at the sheepish look the gunner had on his face. "You couldn't just ask?" he somehow got out between intakes of breath.

"No." They both started laughing as Reeve quietly slipped out of the room to give them whatever form of privacy they might need.

---

**The Tyger **

**  
Tyger! Tyger! burning bright,  
In the forests of the night,  
What immortal hand or eye  
Could frame thy fearful symmetry?**

In what distant deeps or skies  
Burnt the fire in thine eyes?  
On what wings dare he aspire?  
What the hand dare seize the fire?

And what shoulder, and what art?  
Could twist the sinews of thy heart?  
And when thy heart began to beat,  
What dread hand, and what dread feet?

What the hammer? What the chain?  
In what furnace was thy brain?  
What the anvil? What dread grasp  
Dare its deadly terrors clasp?

When the stars threw down their spears,  
And watered heaven with their tears,  
Did he smile his work to see?  
Did he who made the Lamb, make thee?

Tyger! Tyger! burning bright,  
In the forests of the night,  
What immortal hand or eye  
Dare frame thy fearful symmetry? 

** William Blake**


	11. Chapter 11

Epilogue

Vincent thrust into Cid again and again, deep hard thrust that never sped up, he was enjoying every single: pant, whimper, moan and gasp his pilot made while wrapped around him. He smiled as the pilot came again, closing his eyes and burning the sight into memory while he continued his timed thrusts into the vice like passage. "Please, Vince, just finish already… You're gonna kill me," the gunner only smiled, he never wanted this to end, he could finally take the man without hurting him and now he was drawing it out until the man was nothing more than a writhing pile of pleasure. He wanted the man to remember this and moan every single time he did.

"Mine," he said, some oddly twisted possessive streak that still lingered even long after Chaos had snuffed out the cat's instincts from him.

"Yes, yours," Cid panted out as he threw his head back and arched up, cumming again. "Vincent!" When those blue eyes opened they were nothing but a foggy sky. Vincent held the man close when those eyes suddenly closed before he finally let himself cum into the unconscious pilot.

"Mine," Vincent repeated while he ran his jaw across the pilot's face, a soft purr leaving his throat before he snuggled closer and fell asleep.

---

"Hey! Vinny's not a cat anymore, bummer," Yuffie was the first one to catch sight of the two entering the small bar.

"Oh! Hi Vincent, glad to see you're back to normal," Tifa smiled while she automatically set their usual onto the bar.

"So am I," Vincent admitted with a small smile, he still went without his cloak on most days but he had decided he wanted it tonight, it was easily hidden by his collar. Even though he knew Cid kind of missed it, he did too to be perfectly honest, though he made it up to the suddenly wantonly uke-ish captain by making sure he was very satisfied. "Could I get Scotch tonight? I'm not in the mood for a draft," Tifa smiled and gladly turned to grab for the high shelf bottle, straining a little to reach it.

"Should we get a room?" Vincent heard Cid ask when he pressed himself against the sitting pilot's back.

"Tempting," the gunner whispered. "But then we both know where that would lead."

"A better night then down here with all the brat kids," Cid grumbled, mainly due to Yuffie's sudden fixation on the two unannounced lovers being so close in public.

"Thanks Chief," Vincent said and shook his head, stepping away when Tifa had made a sound of triumph at finally pulling down the expensive bottle without dropping it.

"Here you go!" the bartender's smile she gave made Vincent chuckle, Tifa blinked before her real one showed. "I'll leave this with you two," she left them to see to the small party that had just walked in.

"Thanks Tif," Cid called after her, Vincent already down one shot when the pilot stole his first glass.

"Easy Chief, you know how you get," Vincent smirked while he filled the glass a little too full, as if daring the pilot to down it when he turned his back to shift his cloak so he could sit on the barstool without strangling himself with his collar. "It's gonna be a slow night," he commented while he sipped at the untouched glass.

"Yeah, but it's always better when it is," Cid said while gulping down most of his beer, sliding Vincent's unwanted one toward him so Tifa didn't have to get him another one so soon.

"I agree," Vincent smirked as his glowing red eyes suddenly slanted, he held back any noise as he felt his spine lengthening. "So much better."

"You okay? You're voice sounds a little," Cid jumped when the black red striped tail slid from under the gunner to rub against his thigh. "Vince?" was gasped as the end flicked against the growing bulge in the front of the pilot's pants.

"Didn't I tell you Chief? Oops. Chaos gave me full control over the cat after he helped me change back." Cid wasn't exactly listening, the tail was brushing against the zipper until it somehow got the button to slip free. "Try to keep quiet," Cid actually looked up to see those narrowed pupils expand, he gasped when he felt the tail force itself into the loosened waist to rub against him. "Unless you want to out us both," Vincent couldn't help but bite his lip while he slid his tail deeper into the pilot's pants, teasing at the twitching hole. "Do you want it? I know you've missed it."

"Yes," Cid whimpered, his hands clawed at the bar while his body leaned to keep what was happening hidden from view. He groaned when the tail started slipping into him, "You're not actually going to do that here!"

"Do what here?" Vincent asked while he knocked back his drink, Cid flinched when the tail slid deeper as the man refilled his glass.

"Are you two okay?" Tifa was back, she gave a worried glance at the sweating pilot.

"He just drank his beer too fast, he shouldn't have drank my Scotch first."

"Oh," Tifa was willing to accept the explanation before she rushed off to take care of the small party at the other side of the bar.

"Fucking hate you," Cid moaned softly while Vincent just twitched the tail tip against the pilot's prostate. "Ah, damnit."

"Need another drink Chief?" Vincent asked, completely aware of the still full glass sitting beside the pilot's empty one.

"Need ya ta stop that, before," Cid moaned as his head rested against the bar when Vincent thrust his tail into the pilot.

"Before what?" Vincent asked while he made sure to lean a little closer so he can shove his tail further into the moaning pilot.

"Ah," was all the man got out as his hands clenched tight. "Gaia, Vince…"

"So soon? I didn't think you missed it that much," Vincent teased softly while he refilled his glass.

"Take it out, please," Cid kept his hands on the bar, really not wanting to chance the possibility of someone looking over and see him groping at himself while trying to pull the tail out.

"But I like it where it is, it's so warm," Vincent chanced letting his head set on Cid's shoulder, letting the patrons think he had a little too much to sit up straight. "I could fall asleep."

"Don't you dare!" Cid said a little too loud, Vincent looked at him innocently before smirking behind his cloak and downing another shot.

"I think it's time to find a room," Vincent whispered in his ear, sliding his tail deeper to emphasis his meaning.

"Uh huh," Cid somehow got out, "Take it out so I can walk."

"No," the gunner whispered hoarsely as he pulled the pilot to him when he stood up. Cid squeaked something but Vincent silenced him, "Just lean on me Chief, you've had too much to drink."

"Oh, do you guys need a room?" Tifa asked when she saw how wobbly Cid's legs were, Vincent was holding the pilot up.

"Yeah, I don't want him flying tonight," Vincent easily caught the key that was tossed to him, though Tifa did throw a second glance at the pilot's still full second beer. She merely shrugged, she hadn't been watching them that closely and knew the pilot had a thing for Vincent's top shelf Scotch so she figured he had stole the gunner's while her back was turned.

"Come on Chief," Vincent said, given full privilege to 'help' the 'inebriated' pilot up the stairs. Cid's legs gave out when he slid his tail as far into him as possible from the angle he had him. "You don't want me fucking you in front of everyone now do you?" was whispered into the moaning man's ear.

Cid whimpered when Vincent's tail started moving, thrusting into him while the gunner slowed their assent to a snail's pace, "You had no problem with it at the bar…"

"That was just a tease. I'm talking about bending you over the rail and showing everyone exactly how much of a bitch Cid Highwind can be when I'm fucking you from behind." Vincent had to reign in his lust; his tail was moving too fast and was causing the pilot to pant in such a high-pitched whimper it sounded like he was hyperventilating. "Easy Chief, can't have you blacking out… yet," the gunner licked his lips as he stilled his tail, making sure it was buried deep as he carried the pilot to the empty room. "Gaia, I've wanted to show you this for so long. I'm glad I waited though," Vincent's tail never left the moaning pilot as he slammed him on the bed and laid down on top of him to brush kisses at his lips before licking at his jaw. Cid whimpered when it wasn't the textured version of that wonderful tongue but otherwise didn't complain when it flicked across his nipples when his shirt was suddenly ripped in half. "Want more of the cat? I can't take you if you want it all," was panted while the gunner ground his crotch against the pilot's knee, praying the man didn't think to bring it up into his already aching sack.

"I missed it, more?" Cid said as that skilled tongue brushed across the soft hairs along his navel, his zipper already half open from his pulsing cock pushing against it.

"Hmm," Vincent hummed against Cid's stomach while he slid the pilot's pants off. "Love that you're always bare. Maybe I should start going commando."

"Vince, tail, take it out, please."

"No," Vincent shifted so that he could put as much of his tail in the pilot as he could while his mouth played over the dripping and seed splattered cock. "How many times did you cum downstairs? I only counted one…"

"Does the stairs count?" Cid had the mind to whimper out the question before Vincent slid down his thick cock. "Ah!" Vincent felt the pilot explode deep in his throat and purred happily at the feeling, "Gaia, Vince, fuck! Stop! I can't, not so soon… Ah, twice. Twice at the bar, again when you picked me up and on the stairs. Please, take it out, I can't again."

Vincent continued to purr as he looked up at the distraught pilot, those black slits expanding until they couldn't make him out anymore before they closed. Cid's eyes widened as his body fell back down on the bed when the gunner started sucking his limp member. "AH! Vince! Please, please stop! I can't, I can't cum anymore."

Vincent pulled away from his treat to look up at his pilot with a hurt look, "You can't get hard?"

"I didn't fucking say that! I fucking said I couldn't cum anymore! Big damn fucking difference!" the pilot's defensive streak reared its head as he yelled and cursed at the gunner.

Vincent's eyes narrowed as an evil smirk crept across the gunner's face, "Have I already sucked and fucked you dry?"

Cid whimpered painfully when his cock released a single drop of semi-clear liquid from the tip as it twitched, "Gaia Vince that's all we've done the last week is fuck! What do you expect?!"

"I'm nowhere near dry," the gunner said as he got up to leer down at the suddenly worried pilot, his tail shot up into the whimpering man without warning as Vincent straddled his hips.

"Ah! Oh course you're uh, not hmm, dry. All you've done is," Cid squeezed his legs shut while he whimpered and writhed as the tail kept pushing deeper and deeper into him, "is make me cum… No more, I can't take anymore!"

"Yes you can," Vincent sat back on the pilot's waist, rubbing his ass against Cid's half erect cock. "You will take it all."

"No," Cid's hands were suddenly pinned above his head by the gunner's. "Vince, I can't, I can't even get it up all the way. No more. Give me a rest."

Vincent smirked, "I want to love you." Cid cried out as the tail pulled out, threatening to leave him before somehow forcing its way all the way into his gripping passage, "And any man will get hard if you stimulate his prostate, no matter what the reason for him being soft." The tail pulled out, thrusting forward again, Cid would feel sore in places he never knew could feel in the morning but he would love every single throbbing ach. "You see?" Vincent asked as he rubbed his clothed ass against Cid's hard cock.

"Vince, please, no more. I can't, ah!" Cid's body shook when the tail thrust again, his dick jumping and spasming though nothing came out. "Gaia, stop, no more, this is torture. Please no more." Vincent felt Cid softening against his ass, he knew the man had enough, there was no chance in hell he would even get him hard again that night maybe even the next week from the panting and begging the pilot was doing.

"Alright, enough, but the tail stays," Vincent smirked at the panicked look in the pilot's eyes. "If I take it out, I'll be tempted to fuck you. If you're so tired I thought it would be better to get myself off than fuck you to death, I don't have any Phoenix Downs to bring you back." Cid paled, knowing from experience the man could easily fuck him unconscious, and didn't doubt he could fuck him beyond that…

"Alright, just, just don't move it anymore," Cid pleaded, his body choosing then to spasm and grip the tail inside him. "Ah!"

"I didn't move," Vincent teased, knowing he'd feel his well loved pilot gripping him randomly throughout the night.

"Didn't have to, ah," Cid shuttered when his body gripped again, this time whimpering when his cock tried to twitch to life. "Wanna watch you, stop stalling."

"Hmm." Vincent growled softly against the whimpering and writhing pilot's ear, "Are you having impure thoughts Highwind?" The body under him shuddered uncontrollably while the organ resting against him twitched and spasmed, threatening to harden. "Good, because so am I," the gunner slid his legs to one side of the pilot's body as he unfastened his pants, Cid whimpered when the tail shifted slightly left with the action before the naked gunner settled back onto his hips. "That's much better. I missed my little baths," Vincent said while he settled his feet on either side of Cid's head, leaning down to slip his tongue across the pale skin. "Hmm," the gunner purred happily as his tongue sought along his right thigh, lapping at every inch of flesh along the way. "Did you miss it Chief?" Vincent asked when his eyes glanced up, he smirked, "You're drooling there Highwind." He chuckled before going to work on the top of his thighs. "I'm glad I have control of it now," Vincent whispered when he got to his very human looking erection, his textured tongue sliding along it, he shuddered, it was so much better than when it had spines. "Gaia, no wonder you liked my tongue," the gunner gave up on seduction and swallowed as much of himself as he could, making sure to slide his wonderful tongue against his cock before pulling back to get a better angle and taking all of it this time. "Hmm," he moaned/purred out in pleasure as he bobbed his head and licked as fast as he could.

"Yeah, heaven isn't it?" Cid asked as he just sat back and watched the flexible gunner working himself, his hand trailing over his lover in teasing. "It gets better," Vincent moaned around himself, he was getting close, all he needed was something to push him over the edge. "Vincent," Cid said while his hand gripped the gunner's ass, he got a moaning/purr as the man moved his head faster. "Gaia, I love you," the pilot's callused fingers suddenly shoved into Vincent's ass, somehow finding the gunner's prostate.

"Cid!" was roared out as Vincent arched back, cum shooting out to land back on them both in heavy drops. "Ah," the gunner panted from his position at Cid's feet, the rest of his cum specked body still lying on or in his pilot.

"Now you know why I love you blowing me," Cid said to the still recovering gunner. "Hey, Valentine, get yer scrawny pale ass up here. We can 69 later." That got a chuckle from the gunner as he sat up enough to shift to the pilot's side; he curled to rest his head in the other's shoulder before his eyes closed. "Vince, you can get your tail out now…. Vince?" The gunner was fast asleep, his purring/snore easily felt by the pilot next to him. "Ah Gaia, fucking, damnit, ya cock sucking little bastard! Ya can't just fucking leave the damn thing," Cid gave up his ranting when he felt the tail curl deep inside him, he could tell there was no way in hell he was pulling it out himself. "Well shit!" Cid grumbled as he laid back on the bed, he looked around and knew there was no way to get to his smokes… The pilot sighed, "Karma. Fucking Karma," before trying to fall asleep.


End file.
